Love again
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura met again after 6 years. Sakura doesn't love him anymore, but what about him? SasuSaku. Rated M, 'cause of the end and a bit in the middle. First fluff, then Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I wrote this story with my friend. The Italic parts are the one where it is Sakuras POV's and the parts my friend wrote. I will post it here too, because I can't get the deviantart page working when I am home. Don't know why. Well, enjoy and tell me what you think. Maybe more chapters will appear. Oh, and the 'chapters' are not really chapters. I cut it there because I wanted to cut it there. :)

**Words: **1,051 (only the first chapter)

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, and half of the story is not mine either. Mistakes are ours and I apoligize for that. *bows*

'Oh, so beautiful', he thought as he sat on the roof and looked at the streets under him. That long, silky, pink hair fell over her shoulders and he couldn't take his eyes from it.

He stood up and followed her on the roofs of the houses of Konoha. He couldn't do otherwise.

_'Somebody's watching me._ I can feel it.'

_The Kunoishi was walking down the street to the flower shop from the Yamanaka's. Already one month past, while she didn't saw her best friend, Ino. But the eyes of her following stranger still watched her._

_The door bell rang as she entered. The smells of hundreds of flowers hung in the air. A scream came from the counter. The blonde girl behind it just couldn't believe her eyes._

"_Sakura!"_

'Damn' He jumped of the roof and landed in front of the shop the girl with the beautiful hair went.

Through the glassed window he saw Ino hugging the unknown girl. He was confused, but didn't show it on the surface. He knew everyone in Konoha, but this girl...

"Sasuke, what are you doing in front of Inos flower shop?"

Said boy turned around and faced Kiba and his drooling dog. He shrugged and turned again to have the girl in his view.

"What are you looking at?" Kiba saw above the other boys shoulder and sucked a bit of air.

"Oh my god, is that... Akamaru, do you know who that is?"

The dog barfed and Kiba laughed.

"Hai, hai! She is it!"

Sasuke didn't get it.

"_I'm so happy to see you!"_

_Ino almost crushed Sakura to death._

"_I... can't... breath...", she coughed._

"_Oh, sure. Sorry. But how long have you been her? Thought, your training would last longer"_

"_No, I'm actually finished. And I'm here for, let's see, five minutes?"_

"_And you came to see me first!"_

_Ino hugged her again._

_They were best friends for almost 18 years now. The time, when they both fought about Sasuke's attention was finally over and didn't count._

_Sakura also knew from the letters they had written that Ino had now a boyfriend - Shikamaru Nara. And even Sakura stopped her obsession with the Uchiha boy._

" _You let your hair grow again", Ino said._

"_Yeah." She stroke her fingers through the pink hair. "I couldn't resist."_

"_I like it. But, you know, I like me more with short hair. Shikamaru, too." She blushed. Sakura could tell from her face she was madly in love with the Nara._

'I hope he makes her happy.'

"_I do want to talk longer with you, but first, I have to see Tsunade and tell her I am back. We'll see each other again, I hope?"_

"_Don't you dare to forget!"_

_She went to the door, as something whispered through her mind."Is... Sasuke here?" She asked a bit nervous. She really didn't want to see her first big crush._

"_He had a mission, but he should be back now." Ino saw the unhappy expression in her face and handed a little rose to her friend._

"_Here, for you."_

"_Thanks. You know, this is the only reason I like you", Sakura joked._

"_Get out, you big forehead!" Ino yelled, obviously fake._

_Sakura hurried to leave the shop._

"Kiba, what do you mean?" Sasukes patience faded every second the dog-boy talked nonsense.

"You didn't know? Sakura came back from her training-whatever."

"Sakura?" he asked emotionless, but didn't like the idea that she would hug him and cry about their reunion.

"Where is she now?" He would flew if it was necessary.

"Behind you", Kiba answered and his dog barfed happily.

"Hey guys." A shy voice came from behind Sasuke and he winced on the inside, but didn't show it. Just like his other emotions and reactions in his whole life. He learned it from his brother, but that was another topic which he didn't want to think of.

"Hey", Kiba replied and the dog barfed. Sasuke wanted to strangle him.

The Uchiha boy turned to Sakura and it caught his breath. He coughed and Kiba hit him on the back twice.

"Are you alright?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and her hair fell over her right shoulder.

"Yeah" is what he answered and what he thought was: 'What the hell? Why does she has to be the one with the long beautiful hair? That was so unlike me!'

"You are back" he said and at the same moment he cursed himself for the stupid words.

"Yeah. You had a mission?" She stroke her bangs behind her ears.

He was dazzled for a moment but than he mentally hit himself and nodded.

'Why do I have to meet Sasuke? And why does he looks so annoyed?I really didn't do something stupid like hugging him.'

"_So. Maybe we can talk more, but right now, I have to go to Tsunade. She still doesn't know I'm here, and as you all know she hates the feeling of not knowing something."_

_Kiba laughed, Sasuke showed nothing. As always._

_'I really should get used to this.'_

"_Hey, shall I take you there? Akamaru can carry us both."_

_Sasuke didn't move. What tangled his attention that much?_

"_That would be nice, Kiba."_

_Akamaru barked and jumped around like crazy. Kiba laid one hand on the white back. He sat down on and offered her is hand. She gripped to it and swung her leg over the dog._

"_Hold on tight, Sakura, or you fall off."_

"_Thanks for the advice, but I do actually know." Still, she wrapped her arms around Kiba's waist._

_Her green eyes hushed to Sasuke. He just looked at her._

'I could ask for a little bit more sentimentality, couldn't I? I mean we haven't met for SIX hole years. And we were team mates. But, well, I didn't show much more emotions.'

"_Bye, Sasuke."_

_No reply._

_Akamaru ran off._

_I could feel his eyes staring at me. I felt those eyes before._ 'When I went to Ino! Does that mean... he stalked me? If that's true, he will pay for it!'


	2. Chapter 2

In the last few minutes nothing changed and I don't own Naruto etc..

Hope you review :)

"Bye", he whispered, but knew it was already to late. He shook his head to get all thoughts of her out of his head. He didn't knew what had gotten into him.

He jumped on the roof of the flower shop and ran in the opposite direction. He must clear his head and because of that he decided to visit Naruto. He would talk about anything and nothing and Sasuke would think about ways of killing him. The perfect plan, but he didn't think Naruto couldn't be at home. So, he stood in front of his door and knocked and knocked and knocked. But not even the littlest movement was inside.

'Damn' The black haired boy turned around and looked at the people who rushed past him. Then he spotted Iruka. He was talking with Konohamaru who came back from a mission yesterday.

'Distraction' Sasuke thought and went to the both happily chatting persons.

"Sasuke, good evening" Iruka smiled and nobody could see his real age when he did that.

His former student nodded respectfully. "I hope I don't disturb you both."

The two starred at him. Unbelieving and Sasuke didn't know what was going on.

"What?"

"You are concerned about that you are disturbing us?" Konohamaru's eyes were in danger to fall out of his head.

"Yeah. No. Whatever."

"Okay. That is so like you. I was afraid something happened while I wasn't here." The relative of the former Hokage smirked and scratched his head.

"Sasuke wouldn't change in a million years" Iruka added and smiled at the Uchiha boy.

'How is Sakura doing now? Is Kiba still by her side? I want to torture him', Sasuke thought and the next second he was surprised. Why did he think of ways to let him suffer?

"...ke? Sasuke!"

Said boy looked up, a bit shocked that he was lost in thought.

"Mmh?" he mumbled, pretending that nothing was wrong.

"I asked you when your next mission is?"

"I … I don't know", Sasuke whispered, a bit absent. "I... I must go now." Without waiting for the answer, he ran off. In the direction of training ground 3 with the river and the cold water that would Sasuke help to cool his head. At least he hoped so.

_She closed the door, relieved she could finally leave the Hokage. Tsunade had wanted to know every single detail about her training. Her training for becoming a really good and, especially, a useful Iryonin. She didn't know why, but after she became Jounin, she started thinking about her new goals. Naruto wanted to become the next Hokage. Sasuke wanted to revenge his relatives deaths. And her?_

_That was the time when the Kunoichi began to unlove her with the Uchiha-boy. She wanted a new beginning and Ino helped a lot. She even had the idea with the medical training._

_Outside she saw Hinata talking with Kakashi-Sensei._

"_Hello!", Sakura called, longing for some distraction._

"_Sakura-san! I haven't seen you for a long time", the shy girl smiled._

"_Yeah, it really was a long time. You look different, Hinata."_

"_Really?" Her smile grew._

"_So, my student has finally found her place." Kakashi looked proud._

"_I hope so. But yes, I think so. So were equal now." She grinned._

_Her former teacher just grabbed his Icha-Icha-book and left us. "I wouldn't say that, Sakura. You improved, but equal?"_

_Then he vanished._

"_As disinterested as always."_

_The blue haired girl giggled. "That's just him. Will Tsunade send you away soon?"_

"_I hope not. I would love to stay and meet more old friends. But how is life with Neji?"_

"_Good. Now we are like real cousins. I'm so glad he doesn't hate me anymore."_

"_I'm sure you are."_

'She's as adorable as ever. Nothing compared to Sasuke. And what is he searching in my mind again? Get out!' _The distraction obviously didn't work._

"_Oh, I almost forgot. I'm meeting Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru. Want to come with me? I think, they would be happy to see you."_

"_Ah, no. I think I'll train a bit. To long ago I did something in that direction, you know. Just always healing and that kind of stuff."_

"_Sure."_

"_Well, see you then!"_

_She winked at her and ran to the training ground of her childhood with team seven. She still could hear the bells from Kakashi ring._

_She hoped to use the targets by the river when she heard somebody else training there. A black haired shinobi threw some kunai at an invisible enemy, then hid in the trees and came back again._

_With mixed feelings of resignation and excitement she recognized Sasuke._

_He instead didn't notice her._

'Good for me, bad for him.'

_She hid behind a tree and slowly moved forward. In the second Sasuke touched the ground, she threw herself at him. He, totally surprised, didn't react and a few actions after, his arms bond to the ground with to kunai. Sakura above him, evilly smiling._

"_Caught you, you oh-so-great-Uchiha-boy. So, can I ask you something?"_

_Suddenly she realized he was wet. Not just a little, he was totally soaked with water._

"_Did you fall into the river?"_

_By that thought she had to laugh. And she just couldn't stop._

"_Was that your question?" He sounded annoyed and also embarrassed. "And I didn't fall into, I took a little cooling. That's not funny."_

He didn't thought she would appear out of nowhere, but the moment she was above him, he didn't hate it.

Her laughing was also not bad, the word 'cute' came to his mind but that was so not in his vocabulary. Actually.

He wanted to stand up but the kunais were in the way. He didn't realized it before but his clothes were glued to his body and Sakura could see every little detail. He blushed furiously and moved his head so that his shoulder long hair fell over his face.

"Could you remove me?" he asked, playing to be angry to conceal his true feelings of embarrassment and how relaxed he was.

"Why should I do that?" she asked presumptuously and he pulled his legs to his chest to kick her in the stomach. She flew with wide eyes trough the air and landed with a loud - Splash! - noise in the water.

Sasuke pulled his arms up and the kunais plopped to the ground. He stood up and then realized what he had done. He ran to the river and searched trough the whirling water but didn't find any sign of pink or human. Panic flashed trough his body and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

Sasuke fell to his knees.

"Sakura? Sakura" he yelled, didn't know why he was so concerned about the girl who screamed in the past every single time she saw him. He simply didn't know, but he wanted to hear her laugh again, to wrap his arms around her, stroke her hair.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha on his knees?" Sakuras voice came from behind him and he turned his head around.

Her eyes widened in surprise but he didn't know the reason why.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She sat down and was only a few inch away from him. He had to make his hands to fists, otherwise he had stretched out his hands to hug the girl.

He wanted to say 'Everything's alright. Why do you ask something so stupid?' but he didn't trust his voice.

He flinched as a finger from her right hand touched his cheek gently and suddenly her finger sparkled.

'What's going on?' he thought after he recognized what liquid she had on her finger.

'Oh my god. Is he actually... crying?'

"_Sasuke. Is everything alright with you? You know, I'm still living. You didn't kill me or something."_

_He just nodded._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Nodding again._

"_So I can think you're just happy to see me?"_

'Say yes, or I will hyperventilate and die right here. The emotionless Uchiha is crying. In front of me. Maybe even 'cause of me.'

"_... I think so." He sounded untrustworthy. As he didn't believe it too._

"_Well, I'm really happy, too, but I'm not crying." _'Because usually it was always me busting into tears.'_ "Are you really sure, you're okay?"_

"_Yes", he said now, more reliable._

"_Good."_

_This awkward moment ended in silence, after he wiped his tears away._

_She smiled, her way to show she wouldn't tell anybody._

_He sighed relieved. Although the danger was still right in front of him._

_But she raised an eyebrow. Her revenge was starting NOW._

"_That's really strange, you weren't so easy beaten before. What happened to you in the past six years? Did you lost your strength?"_

_Truly, the guy in front of her didn't matched with the other one she knew. On KNEES. And CRYING. That was so not like him._

'Or, maybe he just changed'_, a small voice in her hoped. But she didn't want that. She had finally overcome the crush on him. _'He shouldn't act like that. Like he's in love. It makes me want to change my decision to let him go.'

"_Sakura?", he asked for her attention._

"_Yeah?", She answered totally in to his almost sweet voice._

"_The question. What was it?"_

"_Were you the guy stalking me on the way to Ino?", she blurred out._

_He flinched._

'Oh, now I got him. Sweet revenge, I'm coming.'

He almost overheard the question, totally caught by her body shining through the soaked clothes.

'Don't answer' a voice in his head whispered. It sounded a little bit like Itachi but that wasn't important. 'Ignore her like you always did.'

"I didn't knew it was you" he said, starring on the ground. His face was burning up like it was on fire.

"Oh", she said, nothing more, nothing less.

He had to lift his head to look in her eyes to see what she felt. Unlike him she showed it on her face. Or at least she did six years ago.

Then he noticed her body. Again. And the fire crawled from his face to his chest and every part of his body.

'Not good' he thought and stood up abruptly.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?"

He didn't answer, took off his shirt and shoes and jumped in the river. The cold water helped to erase every thought about Sakura and her body. Her curves, the long pink hair and …

'NO! Don't think of her!'

He didn't do anything, just went with flow.

'Okay, NOW he is acting strange.'

_Then she saw the reason. A little scream escaped her as she covered her body. Embarrassment and shame crept through her body. At least her hair would cover some parts. She looked to the right. Sasukes head appeared above the water. Her whole face blushed. But instead of running away as she always did before, she just decided to follow him. With clothes on, of course. He seemed surprised by her action._

_The cold water sank her high temperature and driven her towards Sasuke._

"_So you're telling me you didn't recognize me? Should I count that as a compliment?"_

"_Sure" came the straight answer._

_She would blush more if she could._

_Head underwater for a second and up again. The flood had brought right into Sasukes arms which he wrapped around her. Amazing black eyes watched hers. The water drops in his hair reflected the light and he smiled._

His heart beat in a normal rhythm and it felt warm. Her big green eyes only a few inch away was simply wonderful.

His blood felt hot, his skin cold. It was totally opposite but normal, in some way.

"Sakura. It was great to see you again" he said, the smile still remaining on his face. Her eyes widened and her hands laid on his chest. His naked chest, he remembered and managed not to blush.

"I...I thought so, too." She looked down, but she HAD blushed. His smile only deepened. He lifted her chin up, so that she had to look into his eyes.

"Sasuke" she whispered as he drew closer and his lips were almost on hers. Her eyes closed and he asked himself what he was doing there but didn't stop.

A rustling sound came from above and a second later Sasuke was under the water. Again and it got on his nerves. He gasped for air as he broke trough the surface. He looked around and the last moving thing he saw was Akamaru's tail disappearing between the woods. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"I kill you!" he screamed but the next second he laughed. He didn't know himself what has gotten into him. He could avoid Sakura in the future and be what he was the past twenty-four years.

'That won't be easy' he thought as he pulled himself out of the water. 'But what in the world WAS easy?'

"_Kiba! Let me DOWN! Right now!"_

_He just laughed as an answer. "I just saved you from that guy and that's your reply?"_

'Shit. Yeah, right, Sasuke was the guy I never wanted to love again. But on the other side, I was so close to kiss him. He even wanted it. Bit I've made my decision, no Sasuke.'

"_I always thought clever girls like you don't make the same mistakes twice."_

_I sighed. He was right."Okay, I got it. Now let me down."_

_Akamaru stopped on the ground and finally I had grass under my feet._

"_And thanks, Kiba. I really appreciate what you did, but I think I can handle my life from now on. And I promise, no stupid mistakes no more."_

"_Sure, Sakura. I hope you keep it."_

_He lowered his eyes not to look at me. For his own safety._

'But you allowed it Sasuke.'

_She ignored the whispering voice in her head._

_She thanked him once again, but refused to let him bring her home. She needed the free time to think and let her clothes dry._

_The walk through the forest was way to short, and after a half an hour she was home with no solution for problem._

_Completely exhausted she fell into bed._

'Tomorrow. I will deal with everything tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, the characters ...bla bla bla...

Hope you read AND enjoy! :D

The next morning he laid in his bed and starred at the ceiling. He didn't move at all the whole night and the word 'sleep' didn't even come to his mind. He over her the whole night and couldn't get her out of his head.  
'_What's wrong with me? In the past I didn't waste a second thought about her and now she came back and I can only think of her. That is so...'_ He didn't find the right word to describe it and sighed. He stood up and put some normal clothes on. Then he made himself a sandwich and ate it on the rooftop.  
The sky was dark and there was no wind. Sasuke knew it was going to rain but at that moment he didn't care.

The memory of Sakuras body came to his mind and he closed his eyes. If he can't cast the image away, then he would just enjoy it. She was slender and on the perfect places were something to grab on. Six years ago he didn't even think to caress this body, but now the imagination of that was enough to chase the fire trough his body.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" someone yelled and and the black haired boy opened his eyes unwillingly and jumped from the roof. In front of him stood Naruto. He was out of breath. Something must have happened.

"Sasuke, in Kusegakure is danger! Tsunade want you to go there and help."

"Alone?"

The orange haired boy who was already taller than him nodded. Sasuke sighed annoyed but then he realized what wonderful idea that was.

"Alright. I will go in half an hour."

Naruto nodded and ran off. He was one of Tsunades secretaries before the Hokage-being, he said very often and when you have forgotten it, Naruto comes and tells you again.

But whatever. Sasuke went in his house again and changed clothes. He put his kunais and shuriken in the bags of his pants and tied his hair straight back so that it doesn't disturb him in fights.

The last thing he did before leaving the city was to run over the roofs and he stopped on the roof of Sakura. Only god knew why he did that.

The branch by her window was perfect. He jumped soundless on it and he hunkered down. Sakura stood with her back to him and saw in her wardrobe. She had only her underwear on and Sasuke didn't say anything to look only for a little bit. It was just to tempting.

'Where the hell is my shirt?'

_Sakura stood in front of her wardrobe and was angry. Because she couldn't find the new top she just bought – a slim black top with dark red markings – and so still was in underwear. A rustling from the tree in front of her window didn't catch her attraction but the feeling of being watched._

'Whoever wants to get killed, he can wait until I have something on.'

_She finally found the top and took an also black skirt. So that her suicide assessed watcher couldn't see, she put also her shuriken bag on. The window may be closed, but she bat she could hit through the glass._

_She turned ,raised her arm with two shuriken in her hand. And froze._

'Sasuke.'

_She had guessed anybody but not him. First she thought, she was hallucinating, but the boy behind the window just met her eyes and vanished._

'What the hell was that just know?'

_Then her head piped up._ 'He saw you almost naked.'

'He saw me like that before, at the river.' _Well, that was a clever answer._

_She hit herself on the head and left her room._

'I hope I will be spared to meet him today. It just would get to embarrassed.'

He snickered as he went trough the forest. That was funny. She stood there, with the shurikens in her hand and starred at him. He had to pull himself together not to laugh out loud, but her expression was a million gold nuggets worth.

That was already three hours ago but he couldn't stop laughing. It was just too hilarious.

Sasuke jumped on top of a tree and looked in the direction of the 'gras-land'. He could see a little bit but not much and if he wanted to be there before the sky would begin to darken, he had to hurry.

With a chakra enchanted speed he ran the last part of the way to Konohagakures ally.

"_Sakura! Watch yourself."_

_She winced at the loud voice from Ino. "You could have cut yourself with that knife. What is wrong with you? Did you even listened to what I told you?"_

"_Yeah. You were talking about our new contract with Kusagakure."_

_The two girls were at Ino's house and making some snacks for later. The wanted to go picnic an the meadow near by._

_But Sakura's mind was still by Sasukes face expression before he left. A smile. Did he find that funny?_

"_Hey! Okay now that's it, Saku, give me that knife. If you continue whatever you're trying to do, it will cost you an finger."_

_I gave it to her and sat down on a chair._

"_Sorry, I'm just a bit... confused. I saw Sasuke this morning." Ino still didn't knew about the bath in the river and Sakura wasn't to tell her. They almost lost their friendship because of exactly that._

"_You did?" The blonde girl sounded surprised. "Shikamaru told me, he was sent on a mission early in the morning."_

_The kunoichi wanted to answer when someone nocked on the door._

"_Just a second!" Ino called and ran to the door. I looked around the corner. It was Kiba._

"_I need to talk to Sakura. Now" he added._

"_What is it? If it's about yesterday, I don't a babyitter."_

"_No, we are having real problem. Tsunade just found out something terrible."_

"_Comin'."_

"_And me too." Ino just followed us. Kiba lead us to the gate. Beside Tsunae, there were Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Might Gai and Kurenai, all panting._

"_Great, Sakura, I said that I wouldn't send you on a mission, but this is an emergency."Tsunade looked really worried._

"_What's the problem?"_

"_Team 9 and Kurenai should actually be in Kusagakure, waiting for Sasuke. But they're here, so somebody must have caught the message I sent them. And Sasuke is on his own. I have the reasonable suspicion that the enemys want his Sharingan. When I'm guessing right, then he is in great danger. I want you to go after him. Now. Anko, Hinata and Kakashi will follow immediately. As a companion you will have Kiba and Pakkun."_

_She just could nodd. Sasuke was in danger. She may didn't love him anymore, but the were teammates._

"_And me? What can I do? " Ino also wanted to help._

"_You and some others are the second group, following right after."_

_Sakura moved away from them. "Come, Kiba. We have a life to save."_

_Review would be great! _


	4. Chapter 4

_'Fuck'_ he thought as he found himself surrendered by five other ninjas.  
"What do you want?", he said calmly and looked at every little ninja.

"You know what we want", the biggest ninja said. He was an ANBU! On second look every guy of them was an ANBU.

_'Not good.' _

"Your Sharingan!", said the person next to the big guy. A woman voice.

"Yeah, right. I give it you and than I can go as nothing happened? Keep on dreaming!" Sasuke dodged a guy from the left and pushed his kunai in his chest. As fast as possible Sasuke jumped away, pulling the kunai with him. He knew that wouldn't kill him, but he hoped that would slow them down. But he underestimated them. The woman attacked from the front and Sasuke hunkered down but too late. The knife caught him in the right shoulder and blood ran down his chest. He flinched and escaped to a tree. The wound began to burn and Sasuke cursed himself to be so careless. The knife was poisoned and Sasuke felt how a fever spread trough his body.

_'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ he thought as he fell over and collapsed in the midst of the fall.

_The four ninjas and the two dogs were racing through the forest._

"_We're almost there", told them Pakkun. Akamaru nodded in agreement._

'Good. I really hope he's not in too much trouble.' _Sakura fasted up a bit. Kiba flashed her a glance._

"_This is so going to get a really big problem" Anko growled. She was talking like that the whole way till here._

_Kakashi hasn't said something, just running._

_Kiba communicated with his dog and Hinata, well, she had a scared expression on her face._

_Minutes past and no sight of Sasuke._

_Pakkun changed the direction a bit more left._

_Akamaru barked and Kiba told us "Akamaru smells more people. I think they clashed not so far of here."_

_Ease and fear fought in Sakura. On the one side, she could heal Sasuke in just a little time and on the other side, that he wasn't save here and maybe captured._

"_Hold it right here." Kakashis first words were harsh and imperious. No oubt he wanted them to do exactly what he said. And they did. Pakkun sniffed in the air. "Blood" he snarled._

"_Akamaru, Kiba, you are going to the right with Anko. Hinata, Sakura, you come with me and Pakkun" Kakashi ordered and the rest obeyed._

_Now, moving way too slow for Sakuras point of view they sneaked nearer. In front of them were standing five Ninjas around lying body._

"_Hurry up, Yori. I want get lost, I bet they sent somebody after him."_

"_He was alone. They couldn't know" hissed the addressed person and waved with a scalpel. "And one more word and I cut your eye out."_

_Yori bended over the body on the ground. Sakura realized it was Sasuke._

"_No" she whispered._

_As if Anko heard her, the three bumped right into their circle._

"_Hello, we're just here to get our comrade back. So would please just let us our job?"_

_For another second the enemys were shocked, than they attacked._

_Sakura couldn't wait any longer and ran into the battlefield. Kakashi and Hinata followed. Yori, the guy with the scalpel, saw them and grabbed some shuriken. She didn't wait and just hit him. Right in his face. Two more hits and he laid on the ground. The other four were tied up or not in the condition to move._

_Sakura looked to Sasuke. Not mush scratches, some bruises on shoulder and back, like from a fall and just one big wound in his right shoulder. Poisoned._

_'Noises, shut up!' _he thought and his head felt like it was about to explode. His whole right arm was numb and he couldn't move at all. Something on his face and he braced himself.

"Shh", someone above him made. "Everything's alright now, Sasuke."

He couldn't relate the voice to a name or even a person, but he felt immediately calm and safe. He relaxed again and fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed that he stood on a cliff, the sea wind caressed his face and he closed his eyes. Arms hugged him from behind but he didn't flinch or something. He stood there and enjoyed it. Then he turned around slowly and cupped Sakuras face in his hands.

"Sakura, you are always saving me, you know that?"

She blushed and leaned forward to kiss him. He closed his eyes and waited, but it didn't come. Instead he felt like his whole body was pierced with knifes and he began to pant. He sweated like hell and everything was in pain.

"Sakura, Sakura" he mumbled and mumbled again and again, but nothing changed and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears and eyes. Sasuke was mumbling her name over and over again, while tears ran down his face. She herself tried not to burst into tears._

'No more crying. Concentrate girl, his life is in your hands' she scold herself.

_Again she use her chakra to clear the blood of the poison. This would take more time, but if she rushes too much, he could die right there. The bowl beside her filled up with a green-black liquid._

_The hours past. Hinata and Kiba were still here, watching over me, while Kakashi and Anko took the tied up rivals and went back to Konoha to inform Tsunade._

_Akamaru raised himself up and barked._

"_We're getting company "Kiba said._

_Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto came in sight._

"_Hi. How is he?" Ino asked._

"_Almost done" I forced out between my clenched teeth._

"_Should I change with you?"_

"_No. Changing is impossible now. Otherwise he'll die."_

_Shikamaru talked to Kiba, then with Hinata._

_The two approved and vanished._

'Surely to Konoha.'

_Another hour. The bowl was full and Ino gave me another._

_She couldn't understand what the three were talking, but Naruto sounded angry._

'Concentrate. Sepperate the poison from his blood.'

_After one and a half hour she was finally done. She sighed from exhaustion and leaned back._

"_I'm done. Lets get him back to Konoha."_

_Nobody asked a question and Sakura was thankful for it. She didn't had the strengh to do anything else than run. And even with that, Ino supported her, while Naruto carried Sasuke._

_It felt like years before they arrived in Konohagakure._

_She just managed to assure that Sasuke was brought to the hospital for medical support. Right there, in Sasuke's room, she laid down on the bed next to his and fell asleep immediately._

'Thank god, he is save' _was her last thought._

By now he sat on the stones and looked into the waves. He felt much better, but didn't know what happened.

_'Its time to wake up'_ he thought, stood up and breathed in and out. Then, just as he wanted, he woke up.

The ceiling was something he didn't knew. It was weird. He heard two persons breathing but didn't heard footsteps or something like that.

He sat up and looked around. It was a hospital room, he only came to visit before, but what had caught his interest wasn't the room furniture, it was the girl who slept in the bed next to his. Her pink hair laid over half of her face and he smiled unwillingly. Then he pulled the blanket away and stood up. He was a bit dizzy but it went away and he bridged the gap between them.

He hunkered down beside her and stroke her hair out of her face. She rolled to his side and mumbled something he didn't understand.

Their faces were only inches away from each other and Sasuke couldn't resist to lean forward. He was about to kiss her, when the door opened with a loud - very loud – sound. Sasuke fell on his ass and starred surprised at Kiba who stood there and looked between the patient and the still sleeping girl back and forth. As he finished with that he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and walked to him.

"If... No, when you ever go near Sakura again, I will personally kill you!" The dog-boy took Sakura in his arms up and went away with her.

Sasuke didn't believe it. The dog-boy was in love with Sakura. How stupid that was. He was about to laugh out loud, but than her smiling face came to his mind. Her crying face, her annoyed face, her angry face and her sleeping face.

Sasukes heart throbbed and he realized something he better hadn't realized. "Fuck" he cursed and leaned his head against the bed she had laid in only a minute ago.

He was head over heels in love with her, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Read & enjoy & review! :D_**

_She woke up in hospital room. With no Sasuke._

_She almost jumped out of the bed._

"_Slow down a bit, Sakura. You slept over four hours."_

_Kiba was leaning against the desk on her left._

"_Where is Sasuke?" she simply asked._

_Kiba answered with a growl. "Two rooms away. You know, I saved you again."_

"_No I don't know. What could I have done? I slept."_

"_Yeah, but meanwhile the Uchiha-boy wanted to kiss you."_

_She froze._ 'No. Please say that's a lie. Sasuke, why does this all have to happen NOW? Why did you needed six whole years?'

"_So. Thank you again. But I have to clear his blood again now. I hope the nurse kept him in bed."_

"_Hardly, but yes."_

"_Good, or else the poison would have divided."_

_Sakura stroked through her long hair and started braiding it. It would just be in the way. One last look over her clothes – a little bit drenched in blood and crumpled – and went in the room which Kiba showed her. She opened the door and saw Sasuke laying in bed, starring at her._

"_Hey" she gently said._

"_Hey. Thanks for saving my life."_

'Somebody must have told him' _Sakura thought and Sasuke certified it._

"_Hinata was here, telling me what happened."_

"_Good. Ehmm. So. I have to clean your blood once again."_

_He nodded._

"_Kiba could you bring me a bowl?" she asked the boy behind her, knewing he wouldn't leave without a probable reason._

"_On my way."_

_The door closed, as she sat down beside the black haired boy._

"_I have to cut your vein, so I can get into your blood circulation."_

"_Just do it." He held out his arm and she grabbed a scalpel and cut in his flesh. He growled something and clenched his hands to fists._

_She had reached his vein and finally could start._

'First: Cut it open, twice. Second: Create with your chakra a visible canal where the blood can go through, from one cut to the other. Third: Clean it with more invisible chakra, let it drop out.' _Inside she rattled through the steps._

_Kiba came in and putted the bottle under her canal. He didn't leave, watching every single movement of Sasuke. He was totally fascinated by Sakuras doing._

_Again, she sat there. Cleaning his blood for hours._

_Eight hours later, she had finished. The bowl now was full again of green-black liquid._

"_Bring it Tsunade. She needs it. Now" she added because Kiba didn't move._

"_Okay" he calmed her down. "But be careful"_

_She couldn't prevent the smile as she bandaged Sasukes arm. Finally she could relax._

"_I'm done", she whispered leaning against his shoulder for help._

He didn't move at all as she leaned against him. He wanted to say something. Anything, but he knew, if he talked now, he would confess everything and he didn't want that.

Without him realizing it, his right hand was stroking her hair.

"You know, if I had made just one fault, you would be dead by now."

"But you didn't make a fault." His voice was just a whisper. "And I am thanking you for that."

Her head flinched up. Her green eyes were widened surprised. Then she looked down again, blushing.

"You don't have to thank me."

He smiled and thought she was cute. "Of course I must thank you." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"What I want."

"This is what you want?"

He nodded and caressed her back. It was a wonderful feeling to have her in his arms. But it was not enough.

He leaned back, lifted her face and saw in her eyes. Her cheeks were bright pink and he loved it.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?", she said as he didn't talk further.

"Sakura, what would you do if I were dead now?"

Confused she saw in his dark eyes to find his reason to ask that.

"I don't know. Why do you asking me that?"

"What would you do?" he insisted. It was important for him. He would see on the answer whether she loved him or not.

"I think I …"

"Tell the truth. Please" he begged and in that moment he betrayed every Uchiha in his family. If they were alive by now, they would abandon him for showing his emotion. On his face was desperation and he knew that Sakura could see it.

"Sasuke, I would be sad. Everyone would be sad and I would blame me for that, of course."

He searched in her eyes if that was it. If she was sad and nothing more, he would jump out of the window and ran as far as possible. And, of course, he didn't found that she was lying. His heart was ripped apart by that realization. He was at the edge of crying again. He let her go, stood up and went to the window. He knew that the only thing he wore was a hospital pants and that it was night already but he couldn't be near her now and he was sure she wouldn't leave him, in case some poison was still in his blood.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? You still need to be in bed for another day."

_'Another day? I can't be here for another damn minute'_ he thought, opened the window and climbed on the windowsill.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and in that moment he jumped to the branch in front of him, she grasped his wrist and brought him out of balance. He didn't catch the branch and was falling down. He closed his eyes and suddenly he hung in the air. He looked above and saw how Sakura was holding him. It took all of her strength, he could see it.

"Let go!" he said calm but insistent. He shook her head.

"Don't dare to say that again" she panted and tried to pull him up, but he was to heavy for her.

"What were you thinking? Jumping out of the window, by night!"

"If you hadn't grab my hand, I would be on the branch in front of you."

"Yeah, of course its my fault now."

"No, its not and now let go!" He pulled his hand down but Sakura didn't free his hand and fell down, too.

Now without halt, they just dropped down. Sakura screamed, but Sasuke pulled her in his arms and protected her as they touched the ground. His head crashed on a stone or something and she landed on his stomach. Everything was blurry and white stars were exploding in front of his eyes.

"Sakura, are you … okay?" He had to force himself under pain to say it. He moaned. That was not good. His arm was broken and his head was bleeding.

She nodded. "You too?"

He moaned again as an answer and tears were in her eyes.

"No", he managed to say. He could lay his right hand on her cheek and saw her straight in the eyes. "Don't cry."

"Then don't die on me" she sniffed. He couldn't say her that he wasn't dying, because it felt exactly like it.

"Sakura, promise me... that you… will not... go out... with Kiba", he managed to say between the pants and moans.

"Yeah, I promise. Now let me help you" she wanted to inspect his head but Sasuke grabbed her neck and pulled her to him.

"Please" he said desperate and kissed her gently. She had no resistance, so he pressed his lips harder against hers and it was better than he had ever expected. Then his head exploded and he dropped back to the ground.

"Sasuke!" he just heard and everything went black.

'Not again. Sasuke!'

_In her mind she was screaming and screaming and screaming._

_But on the outside, she tried to stay calm. His head injury wasn't that bad, not to deep, but he would have big headache after this was over._

'If he survives.'

"_Dammit. Can't anybody come and help?" she cried out._

_The entrance doors opened and two nurses, Kiba and Tsunade came running to her._

"_What the hell happened, Sakura? Did he really pulled you out of the window?" Kiba asked unbelieving._

"_No!" she protested._

"_That's not relevant, Kiba. We have to get Sasuke out of here first, he needs medical treatments."_

_Sakura thanked god for Tsunades clear-sightedness. 'Cause everything she could think of was the kiss, his words, her promise and his actions._

'He saved my life by pulling me into his arms. I could be dead by now; and he too.'

_The nurses lifted him on a barrow and the rest followed into a operation room._

_Tsunade directly started by stopping the bleeding. One of the nurses also helped by wiping the blood away._

"_I want to help too" Sakura insisted._

"_But you have not enough chakra." Tsunade sounded gentle as she would understand Sakura. But she didn't._

"_Yes, I have." Without hesitating she began healing Sasukes arm. Tsunade watched the pink haired girl, not kowing what to do. She sighed and continued._

_Another hour past until Sasuke was out of mortal danger and bandaged in a hospital room. Again._

_Sakura was sitting beside him, watching over his breathing. Her mind now tried to handle the past._

'He wanted to die? Or he just wanted to ran away? From me. Of course. That's what he always did. In the past at least.'

_Sasukes breathing stopped for a few seconds. The touched his wrist searching with her chakra for something wrong. His breathing continued._

'But he didn't want you to go out with Kiba. From where did he hot the stupid imagination that we had something with each other.' _Kiba was just a friend who helped her see the truth. Well, it was the truth. Now it was just the past._

'And he kissed you. He maybe even loves.'

_She couldn't hold her tears back. _'But I don't.'

_She just couldn't resist those lips. So sweet and bitter at the same time._

_But she had to breath someday again._

_After they parted, Sasuke was still smiling at her._

'And now you're come breaking his heart' _she thought._

'Maybe later. First I want some answer.' _Actually she was just trying to delay it._

"_So, and what was the reason you wanted to jump out of the window?" She asked._

"_Oh, well, that." He scratched his head. "I just couldn't stay still anymore. I needed some action."_

"_Action? ACTION? You were almost killed. I saved your life and you? Try to commit suicide! So now again, what did you wanted to do?" She glared at him, really angry._

_But he could just chuckle. "Sweet" he murmured._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Sakura didn't laugh. _'He must hit his head really hard, if I understood him right. Sweet. He never used those kind of words. And I bet he's thinking the same.'

_And Sasuke really looked surprised by his own words. "You know, I only don't like it, when everybody is paying attention on me. This accident won't happen again." _

_He stood up and dithered a bit._

'Well, that lie was better than the first. But still completely insane.'

_Sakura was also jumping up. She was angry. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes glowed. "You are so... crackbrained! You nearly died. Twice! And I really am thinking that the second time you fell out of the window" - by this word she pointed energetic at the still open window - "you didn't hit you're head hard enough!"_

_He was standing in front of her in a second. His hand at her face pulling it up to his. This kiss was different from the first. More necessitative and more breathtaking._

_But she couldn't last this torture for her any longer. She putted her hands on his chest, slowly pulling him away._

"_Don't, Sasuke. Just don't."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Read & enjoy & review! :D**

He was hurt and didn't even bother to hide it.

"Why not? You don't want it?"

She shook her head and stepped back. His heart hurt like hell and he put a blank expression on his face.

"Alright. But remember: You will fall for me again. I promise. Wait for it." He passed her and left the room. This time trough the door.

As he was outside, he couldn't stop the tears and they rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed silently and tried to swallowed the lump in his throat. Unsuccessful. Before he sounded confident, but he was the unsurest person on the world. At least he felt like it.

He heard footsteps and he ran down the opposite direction. Only with is pants on the cool air felt uncomfortable on his chest. He couldn't hold the other tears back and sobbed without holding back. That was the worst day ever.

_She stood there, still couldn't move._

'But remember: You will fall for me again.' _His words whispered through her mind. She felt weird, in some kind of way treasured. But the feeling faded as soon as – who else but– Kiba opened the door._

"_Did I really just see Sasuke leaving the hospital? Without a shirt?" he asked surprised._

"_Yes, I think so", she answered._

"_Well, whatever, I am here to tell you that Tsunade wants to talk with you. Kakashi and Anko have brought her the enemys and told the story, but she wants you for some medical stuff." He shrugged his shoulders._

"_I'm on my way."_

_Before he could answer she disappeared behind the door. The way to the Hokages office was not to long. Without knocking she entered. In the room where Tsunade, Kakashi and Hinata discussing about something._

"_Hello" she interfered._

"_Ah, Sakura, great you're here" Tsunade answered._

"_We can't do that, Tsundade. It will be even harder if they know as it is now."_

"_Enough, Kakashi, we'll discuss this tomorrow with everyone. Keep your arguments for yourself till then." She looked at Hinata. "And you know your job. You can go now."_

_The two bowed and went through the door._

"_Now, Sakura, come with me." The Hokage pointed to a little door on the left._

_Sakura walked through it and entered a white colored room full of the most different thing. Next to flasked filled with strange fluids were little bowls with strange natural produces. Shizune was also there handling with something. She founs the poison she had pulled out of Sasukes body. It was in a closed vitro. A bit of them had Shizune, aerially, mixed with some blue air. There was a plob and both colors vanished, left was a invisble gas. She putted the flask into ice._

"_Shizune, can you show Sakura what happens if it touches bones of flesh? I'll make the rest."_

"_Yes. Come here, girl." The brown haired girl brought Sakura to a charger. "See, here is some poison and here some bones from a rabbit. And after they touched." Shizune drippled some on the bones. It fizzled and smolered. When the smoke vanished, in the charger were only black dust left._

"_Oh." _

"_Yes. Oh. Whatever it is, it acts corrode. If the knife hadn't caught him under his collarbone, he would have been dead immediately. He had incredibly much luck."_

"_He always has." _'Only by his love, there he had just misfortune.'

_Sakura spent over anther two hours in this room, making tests, trying alls ort of things and failed, in the end. The had no big results and not even a clue where the poison had come from. Just a bad and senseless day._

'So Sasuke is also nothing to you?'

_This voice in her head just wouldn't stop annoying her. _'No. He's more. A friend. Sadly only a friend, but he means a lot to me.'

'But not enough.'

She growled and went home. She would talk to Ino tomorrow. Ino could help, she was sure of it. With that good solution, she crawled into bed and fell into sleep instantly.

The crows were to loud and he couldn't fall asleep. The branch pressed hard against his back and his shoulder arched, but it shouldn't do it.

His left leg dangled in the air, ten foots over the ground. He yawned and closed his eyes again.

The crows made noises again and he sighed. He wanted to fall asleep and forget for a few hours about Sakura.

She rejected him and the memory brought tears in his eyes. He shook his head. He would work hard to keep his promise, but now he needed to sleep. Sleep...

And he drifted away. Laying on the branch in front of her window.

"_Shut the hell up!" Sakura screamed, still half sleeping. Somebody really stupid was knocking on her door, her bell was ringing. Suddenly she heard a bounce. It sounded like something felt on the ground._

_She hissed something not-girly-like and stood up. A swift look to the window told her it was a sunny early morning. Even though there was no wind, the tree branches were whipping. What was out there. She slowly walked towards the window. But the bell rang again and so she turned around without taking a look. She grabbed a bathrobe and ran the stairs down._

"_Yeah, I'm coming, now give me a moment."_

_She knew her hair looked as awful as she felt, when she opened the door. Naruto._

"_HelloWow you look beautiful!"_

"_Really? If you think that. It's good to see again." She hugged him._

"_Sure. I've missed you."_

"_Me, too."_

_They let go of each other._

"_So why are you here, this early and knocking on my door?"_

"_That's not my fault. I wasn't the one who had the idea. Because I knew that you would go ballistic." _

"_The reason, Naruto." She sounded nerved._

"_See, that's exactly what I mean. But okay. Tsunade has an idea how to stop the raping."_

"_Raping. Who?"_

"_The Hyuga-Clan told us about some shots, trying to steal Clanmembers. And now Sasuke. Somewhere out there is a plot who wants to have Kekkei Genkai. I should tell you and Sasuke to come, but he's not at home, so I thought I get you first. Do you maybe know where he is?"_

"_No idea. But do I still have a few seconds? Then I could get dressed and so."_

"_Yes, sure." Naruto blushed._

"_Give me five minutes." She ran up again. Picking her normally clothes, pulling the hairbrush through her pink hair and got dressed. And exactly five minutes later she was downstairs again._

"_Okay. We can go now. Maybe you can tell me what happened here in the years on the way to Tsunade. And maybe we even find Sasuke for Tsunade."_

"_What does Tsunade want from me?", a cold voice asked._

_Sakura winced and turned around. Sasuke._

His head hurt from the fall. Stupid Sakura to scream so loud in the morning.

"She will tell you in her office" Naruto said and Sasuke dipped his head to the side. Ignoring the fact that it was throbbing like hell.

"Tell me now."

"First, you should put some clothes on" Sakura said and nodded to his 'outfit'. He looked down and saw his naked chest. It was covered with little scratches.

_'They are from the fall'_ he thought and shrugged.

"No need" he said, realizing that Sakura avoided his eyes. On the inside he smiled, on the outside his face didn't change. It was hard and tiring, but it was important, otherwise he would appear as weak.

Naruto laughed out loud and patted Sasukes shoulder. "Non-caring as ever."

"Naruto, you don't know anything" Sasuke said and the blonde just laugh it off, didn't know the truth behind it.

"Yeah, yeah. Promise me that after we have been at Tsunades office, you will go with me eat a bowl of ramen, okay?" He grinned from a ear to the other and appeared like the twelve year old boy he had been.

"Why should I do that?"

Naruto stopped grinning like an idiot and stepped uncomfortable from one feet to the other. "You will need it" he said simply and Sasuke began to become mad.

"Naruto, what do Tsunade want from me?"

"We should go." The blue-eyed man began to run away, but Sasuke was faster and blocked the way.

"Naruto" he growled and took the shorter man by his collar.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura tried to loosen up his fingers, but he only shoved her away and she crashed into a veg stall. Everything fell down and Sasuke jumped to her and shielded her. No second to late. A beam hit him on his back and he panted in pain. His head and his shoulder were hurting like hell and torture together.

He held himself with his arms on the ground next to her head up and felt that he couldn't keep this up for long.

"Sakura" he whispered, not wanting to waste much of his energy to speak. She turned her face to him and starred at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

"Hear me out." He gasped and his body lowered under the heavy thing on his back. "You must go... away from here... otherwise we will both crushed." He tried a wry smile and lowered again with a pant filled with pain.

"Sasuke, I..."

"Get out!" he ordered in a harsh tone. "Get out now!" But before she could crawl away, he could manage to kiss her. She looked at him surprised and he put down his mask. His facial features softened, his lips formed a loving smile and in his eyes was fear visible. He didn't know why he felt fear. It wasn't the first situation he had been in danger that would cost his life.

"Go!" His mask was in place again and he tried not to shake.

She nodded after a second and crawled between oranges and apples away. So, now he hadn't have a reason to stay like that and do nothing. He tensed his muscles and began to remove the beam from his back to his right. The sound of the crash was loud and clear and made his ears ringing.

_'Fucking temper'_ he thought and stumbled trough the mess which was a veg stall a minute ago. Well, everything has to end sometimes and he could get hold of something as he fell almost over a box. It was warm and flesh, he recognized and looked up. His masked, former teacher had wrapped an arm around Sasukes waist and supported his walking.

"Thanks" he whispered, not wanting that someone else hears him.

"That was nothing" the gray haired man whispered back and crossed the street. Sasuke smiled lightly.

'And again. I really am a dumb girl.'

_She watched Sasuke. He was panting and she bet he was in pain. _'Again. Because of me. What a beautiful idea of starting the day.'

"_Are you okay, Sasuke? How is your arm?"_

"_His arm? I thought he was hit on the shoulder", Naruto said._

"_Yes, but that wound is almost healed. But, ehmm, he fell out of the window after it. And broke his arm and got a hole in his head. That's why I'm asking."_

_Naruto frowned, and unbeliving look in his face. "Never. He FELL out of the window?"_

"_Whatever, I am fine."_

_He let go of Kakashi and stood on his own, even though not without to dither._

"_And why are you here, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura looked at her former teacher._

"_I was on my way to Tsunade, she accorded me a message. And then I saw you three."_

"_Then we can go together. And you won't even come late." Sakura said._

_In the end they came late because Sasuke was still in pain with all his wounds, old ones and new scratches, like from a tree. Sakura wondered where he got them from._

_The room of the Hokage was full of people. This early in the morning. There were Neji Hyuga and his cousin Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kiba of course with Akamaru. Also Shikamaru and Ino stood in a corner with Shino and Choji. Behind Tsunade, who was sitting behind her desk, were the teachers Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and even Anko._

"_Great, now that you are all here, we can begin" Tsunade started. "As some of you might heard, in the last weeks happpend several attack on members of the Hyuga-Clan. When I was informed, I started researching a bit and found out that from all countrys a few Ninjas had vanished. I think they founded a group to get grip of the Kekkei Genkai. Next to the Hyuga-Clan there is also Sasuke and Kakashi. We have to start doing something now. The problem is that I don't have enough information yet. Anko agreed to enter the group to get the infos. Until then I want you all to look over Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata as the most possible."_

_The three guys stared at her, all with a not very pleased facial expression on their faces. Hinata was surprised._

"_M-me?", she stuttered._

"_Why? We can protect ourself." Neji sounded a bit sour._

"_I never needed a babysitter and I won't now.." Kakashi._

"_Forget that. No way." Sasuke. He was leaning against a wall his arms crossed over his shirtless chest. "You're serious?"_

"_Yes, I am. And the older teammates should always be around. You faught together before, and that might help. And", she added, "no I-can-do-it-myself-tests. Is that clear."_

"_Yes", Hinata answered._

_The three man nodded, all not very convincing._

_Tsunade also wasn't satisfied. "I hope so."_

_The next hour Tsunade explained the whole plan in detail. Sakura listened closely._

_'What the hell? You are crazy! I don't need someone to take care of me! I managed the last 24 years by myself, too. I am not some baby! Forget it! I am so outta here!'_ it screamed in his head, but he stayed silent and didn't move a inch too.

Tsunade talked about the plan, but Sasuke hardly listened.

His back ached and his head was pounding. The pain in his left arm began to abate and he wanted to take a shower. His black hair stuck to his head and he stunk like a dead fish.

"I think they should just stay in their houses and the others can protect them" Kurenai said and pulled Sasuke back out of his thinking.

"That would be the best" Tsunade agreed and looked at Hinata, Neji, Kakashi and Sasuke thoughtfully.

"I won't stay in my house. The next volume of Icha Icha is coming out the day after tomorrow" Kakashi protested and slammed a hand on Tsunades table. Sasuke wouldn't leave it by it and would destroy the desk. He was angry and only a little bit was left to keep his self control.

A hand laid suddenly on his tensed right arm. He looked up and saw Ino who smiled at him encouraging. He just nodded and breathed in and out to calm him down.

"Who will be with me?" Kakashi said, almost nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets.

"Gai, Asuma and Kurenai" Tsunade said dangerously calm and looked directly at Sasuke, before Kakashi could say anything.

"Naruto and Sakura will be with you, buy food and protect you, if its necessary."

"Its not needed" he said, let his arms fall to his sides and went to her desk.

"Tsunade, I killed my brother. He had a Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan. I don't need protection."

"Really?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah" he said cautious and her smirk went deeper.

_'What is going on?'_ he thought, one second before she said something that let his eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"You fell from a tree, without somebody helping you."

The room went silent and nobody moved. The question hung in the air.

'Sasuke Uchiha fell from a tree?'

The one who broke the silence was nobody other the densed Naruto who didn't get anything. Sasuke could only stay there and stare at Tsunade.

"I thought Sasuke fell out of the window, Sakura. Why are you telling me lies?"

"Its the truth" Sasuke stood calm as ever. He didn't see anything in lying now. "Both."


	7. Chapter 7

**Read & enjoy & rewiev! :D**

'The falling noise. The whipping branch. That was him.'

_Sakura couldn't help but blush. She didn't understood Sasuke anymore. He was acting so strange. Sleeping in front of her house!_

_Tsunade saw that and smiled even more._

"_And for everybody who has contact with the enemy and gets poisoned, will have to go to Sakura, she is the only one who can separate the poison from your blood at this time. Oh, and the poison will burn down your bones if they get in touch."_

_The silence kept on._

_And on. No movements._

_Tsunade stood up, grabbed her paper and was in the way of leaving the room. "We're finished", she simply said. "Bring the four home."_

_She left, leaving a group of irritated, surprised and angry Ninjas behind._

"_Okay, Tenten, Lee, Neji. Let's go. Some training will help now, I guess. We'll bring you home later" said Gai and went with his team. Kiba was offering Hinata to bring her home and she agreed. Kakashi left with Asuma and Kurenai on his toes._

"_Well, I am going home. Does anybody want to join?", Sasuke asked, totally sarcastic._

_Naruto bowed over to Sakura. "Could you do that? I still have some things to do, and he won't kill you, but me, I swear. Please!", he begged._

"_Okay", she whispered back following the angry Uchiha outside._

"_Hey, Sasuke, wait!", she yelled after him and he slowed down a bit._

"_So you're playing babysitter today for me."_

"_No. I'm coming with you to take a look at your wounds and see that you're save. What's the problem with that? Don't you like it that everybody cares for you?"_

"_No, I don't. I don't care what the other do or care."_

_He tried to hide his eyes, but she could see the pain in them. She begged it was only from his wounds._

_They walked side to side to his house. He opened the door and she followed, very interested how he might live. The first room was the kitchen in bright colors, mainly beige and light green. With a table and cooking space. It was connected to the living room. The living room was in a deeper beige, with a focus on brown. A big sofa with windows in front as high as the walls. The sight was awsome. The forest looked beautiful in the light._

_Sakura just couldn't keep her eyes from it._

"_I'll go take a shower", Sasuke said and went into a room to her left._

"_Yeah, sure", she answered, even though she knew, he couldn't hear her anymore._

_She took a book from a shelf and sat down, perfect view to the forest._

_She heard the water rushing and tried to concentrate on the book. But she only tried and tried, no result in sight._

_The door opened, a wave of hot air entered. She didn't turned around. Hardly. Another door closed. What was he doing?_

"_Sasuke?", she asked. No answer._

_She waited five minutes until she followed him through the door._

'Oh, how sweet.'

_Sasuke was laying in his bed, sleeping. His hair was still wet and the blanket was only covering him to half. She left the room as quiet as she could._

'When he goes on with that I actually will fall in love with him again.'

_She sat down on the sofa again, reading the book._

He stood in the living room of the Uchiha mansion and was confused. At the dining table sat Itachi and his parents.

"Come on Sasuke! Your food will go cold", his mother said and he went automatic to his seat beside Itachi. He noticed that he was shorter and his arms and legs were also not as long as before. He saw in the mirror on the wall and he saw his six-year old self.

He glanced to Itachi who ate quietly and was thirteen years old.

_'This scene'_, he thought and looked around. _'That was the evening before Itachi murdered the clan.' _

Horror and fear went trough his body and he wanted to get out of here. He didn't want to see all of it again. But of course he just ate and couldn't move. The dinner was silent and Sasuke knew Itachi would make a plan.  
As he was finished he stood up and went upstairs to his room. There he sat down by the window and looked out. The streets were full of people, eventough the sun began to set. He saw Naruto with Iruka. They went to Ichiruka, as every evening.

Then it happened. He went downstairs, knowing what would await him. He stepped in the room. Itachi in his Anbu Black Ops uniform with his sword and his parents in front of him.

Sasuke froze in the door and stared at Itachi as he murdered their parents. Sasuke couldn't stop the reaction. His eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and tears went up to his eyes. Itachi noticed him and looked at Sasuke with a look that said everything and nothing.

Sasuke ran toward him and screamed. Itachi didn't flinch and hit Sasuke in his stomach. He fell to the ground and coughed. His body was that of a six year old brat and couldn't hold very much. Steps went away and Sasuke knew Itachi would go now to Akatsuki.

Sasuke laid on the ground, panting, crying and screaming. It was Horror and his parents laid next him.

The ground, the walls, simply everything was drenched in their blood. Sasuke wanted to die. This was like the real time and Sasuke couldn't get away from it. He swore himself that he would kill his brother and have revenge on him, although he knew at the same time that his brother was dead.

A voice came to his ear, but he ignored it and cried and screamed.

"Sasuke, wake up! Its a dream!"

He ignored it again!

"Sasuke, wake the hell up!"

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. "What?" he asked groggy and wished over his eyes.

"I am asking you what! You were screaming and crying!"

He sat up and stroked his hair out of his face. The dream was to real. He had this dream before, but it was a long time ago and he didn't know whether he had cried for real or only in his dream.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him worryingly.

He couldn't do anything other than wrapping his arms around her and bury his face in her hair.

"Please, stay like that a minute" he said, hugging her tight.

_She were lying in his arms, stroking slowly over his back, just happy he has woken up. She had tried it many times till he finally had hear her. His body was still shaking and she couldn't do anything than staying like this. Dead slow she let go of him. His breath was normal, he looked more well-rested after the hour sleep, even though the dream must have been horrible._

'If this happens often, who is here to help him wake up?' _she thought, grateful she stayed here._

"_Are you alright?" She really was asking this question often._

"_Yeah, it was nothing."_

"_Nothing?" Why does he always has to lie? "You were screaming in fear and couldn't stop moving."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Sasuke, could you stop that? Please."_

"_What?" he looked seriously at her._

"_You're always hiding everything, not telling us. Why not? We could help you, I could."_

"_How nice of you." He was angry and that sentence was totally sarcastic._

'That's only because you rejected him. The person he loved. Shouldn't you know how that feels?' _The voice in her head wouldn't stay quiet. She ignored __it and laid her hand on his forehead._

"_You're having a fever. That's because of your wounds and the less of rest. I will get some bandages and something to eat for you and you will NOT move. Is that clear?"_

_He nodded._

"_Good." She left the room, searching for a first-aid kit. Finding it, she took some water, a glass and porridge, she cooked. With a tablet she entered the room. For her surprise, Sasuke hadn't move._

"_Here is some porridge and some water for you. She put the tablet on his bedside table. She took the first-aid kit and opened it. The contents were all not out of date, and in part useful. She took a pill and gave it to him._

"_This one should cool your body temperature down a bit."_

_While he ate, only with his right arm, she bandaged the broken left one. On his wound at his shoulder looked awful. It was black and red. Red from the blood that still throbbed out sometimes, and black from the last lag of poison. She massaged some unction on it for a faster healing. The scratches from the tree she didn't touch._

"_You know, if you go on with it, then you will never leave the hospital again. And that includes jumping out of windows and sleeping on trees, next to the enemys attacks. Got that?"_

_He chocked on the porridge._

"_Yes, sure, Sakura."_

He had forgotten that she knew about the tree accident.

The porridge was delicious and he was almost sad as it was finished. But only almost. He gave her the bowl back and she brought it the kitchen.

She came back into his room. He noticed that her hair was standing in every direction and he snickered. She frowned at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said smiling and leaned against the wall, watching her.

"Sasuke" she warned him, putting her hands on her hips. The sight of her, standing there, warning him with her hair standing there was just to funny. He laughed and Sakura sighed annoyed, let her hands fall to her sides and sat down on his bed.

"You are a mystery", she murmured and he grinned.

"So... why did you sleep in front of my house?"

His grin faded and he stared on the blancet, avoiding to see at her face.

"No reason" he said, uncomfortable in his skin.

"Sasuke, how many times should I say it? You can talk to me and not in this it-doesn't-matter attitude."

"You know the reason." His voice was low and he felt heat creep into his cheeks.

The silence that followed after his words was bone-chrusching.

"Oh" Sakura said finally and he looked up. Her face had heated up, too and her gaze was at the wall.

'Oh my god, what am I talking about?' he thought, shocked at himself and stood up abruptly. Without looking at Sakura, he went straight to the bathroom and again under the shower. This time with cold water, but his heartbeat didn't slow down and his cheeks didn't cool down.

_She heard rushing water. 'The shower. He's showering again' her mind told her._

_"Maybe it's because of his fever." she said, going to the living room again. On that way she came across a mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was a mess, it stood up in all directions._

_'That was why he laughed. Great, he's making fun of me.'_

_She tried to arrange her hair again, when she heard a door opening and short after a ringing. The door bell._

_"I'll open!" she said to Sasuke and ran to the door._

_It was Kiba and Hinata. She was okay, just a little bit to pale, but Kiba looked in pain._

_"What are you two doing here? You should be home, Hinata."_

_"I know" she whispered in her timid voice. "But we got attacked by some … people. And Kiba got wounded. I thought he might d-d-die" - she stuttered by that word- "and so I brought him to you."_

_But now, Sakura saw the bleeding scratch on his arm. Kiba was pressing his hand on it._

_"It's not that bad you kno-" he started but ended with falling over. Sakura could catch him before he fell. Hinata screamed. Akamaru barked.  
"We should get him inside" Sakura said. In just that second, Sasuke came around, seeing the three._

_"What does THAT mean?" He pointed on Kiba in Sakura's arms._

_"Not what you think. Now could you help me, please?" Immediately he was there dragging the injured boy in his house to the couch. Hinata and Akamaru followed._

_Sakura closed the door and grabbed the first-aid kit._

_"Did he had any contact with shurikens or kunais?", she asked while strangulating his arm._

_"O-o-nly on his arm and m-maybe on h-his chest."_

_"Sasuke, get Hinata something to drink and a seat" Sakura ordered. Sasuke went into the kitchen._

_She took the scalpel and cut his arm. Kiba winced like Akamaru did._

_"It will be over in no time", she hushed him. The poison was fast out of his body. 'Cause of constriction, the poison didn't dispread as like by Sasuke._

_"And now the wound on his chest." Without any hesitation she ripped his shirt apart._

_From Sasuke came a bristle with anger. Sakura ignored it and bowed over Kiba._

_"Like what you see?", he asked grinning. He absolutely tried to cool the atmosphere down, but that were the wrong words._

_'But if he wants to play the game, I will play, too.'_

_So she answered: "Yes, I do like what I see."_

_Hinata almost fell from the chair Sasuke brought her. And Sasuke, well, he looked like he was going to explode in any second. Kiba grinned._

_"And do you know why? Because if the shuriken had hit you any deeper, you would be died by now. The poison they use is so corrode that it burns bones to dust."_

_In the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke relaxing again._

_She bandaged the dog-boy and went into the kitchen to the clean the scalpel._

_Sasuke was following her._

_In the background she could hear Kiba and Hinata talk. _

He leaned against the door and watched her.

'One word more from him and I will rip his head off' he thought and frowned at her back.

"Stop it, Sasuke." Sakura glanced over her shoulder and he blinked confused.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me. I can feel it, dammit." She returned to washing her stuff and he was glad she couldn't see the pink colour of his cheeks. His glance wandered out of the window and he saw a shadow moving on the roofs. That was nothing wrong with it in a Ninjacity, but they movements were wrong. They weren't Konoha ninjas.

As fast as possible he grabbed Sakuras arm and dragged her in the living-room. She protested, but he shoved her to Hinata.

"You three will go in the basement under the house!", he ordered and went his own room to prepare himself. His clothes were easy to put on. He put Shurikens and Kunais in his trouserbags and positioned his sword in his belt. He pulled back his hair into a ponytail and went back to the living-room. He didn't like what he saw.

"Didn't I tell you to go in the basement?" he said harsh and frowned at Sakura who stood there.

'Where the hell did she get the wippons from?' he thought as his glance caught every Kunai and Shuriken on her body.

"I know that they are coming and I don't let you fight alone. They wounded you and they are after your Sharingan."

"That isn't a reason to put yourself in danger. You only get my hopes up" he added in a lower voice and he didn't want her to hear it but on her widen eyes he could see that she heard very well.

"Oh, I ..." she said but was interrupted by a noise on the roof.

"They are here. Go down. Now!" he whispered insistent and moved to the window. He heard that Sakura followed him and he sighed. He turned to her and took her by her collar.

"Can you do what I tell you? Please."

She shook her head and he sighed again.

"I don't leave you alone."

His eyes widened and his heart beat faster. This time he shook his head.

"You heard what I told you before? About hopes." He let her go. She nodded.

"But I won't let you go alone."

"You do what you want, right?"

She nodded again, this time smiling.  
"Well, then... We have a few asses to kick." He jumped to a branch and than higher. Without looking back, he knew that she was following him. As he was on his roof and she landing next to him, the guys looked at them. Their faces were covered with masks, but Sasuke somehow knew that this guys weren't the guys who wounded him. They were... Sasuke couldn't find the right words to describe it.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" One of them asked and stepped forward. Sakura stormed toward the other ninjas but Sasuke could grip her by her waist and hold her back, near him.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

He ignored her, tried his best to keep her from struggling and nodded to the ninjas.

The one who has spoken put his hand slowly in the pocket of his vest and took a piece of paper out of it. Sakura stared at it and stopped moving.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked and shoved Sakura behind him. The ninja went to Sasuke and handed the paper over.

As Sasuke saw what it was, shock went trough his body, his eyes widened and tears crawled into his eyes.

It was a letter. From his parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read this confusing story, enjoy it & review! Thank you very much for keeping up until now. *bow***

S_asuke may changed, but in some ways, he still was the same. Like being protective.  
Sakura glanced over his shoulder.  
To Sasuke from Fugaku and Mikoto  
'From his parents!' Sakura wondered where those Ninja had this letter from. And Sasuke thought the same, he asked: "Where do you have that letter from?"  
"From Mikoto and Fugaku of course. They gave it to us before they... passed away." The person who spoke sounded sad. "Just read it, Sasuke. It will change a few things."  
Without waiting for an answer they vanished.  
"Hey!" Sasuke yelled after them.  
Sakura realized that his hand was still on her waist.  
"What was that right now?"  
"I don't know", Sakura answered, "but we should go inside again.  
He let go of her.  
"That's why I said I didn't wanted you here", he murmured.  
Ouch. That hurt. 'But what did you expected? You felt the same way.'  
Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were standing in the living room again.  
"We heard nothing and thought we should take a look."  
"Well, those were no opponents."  
Sasuke said nothing, only staring a the envelope.'He would need some time for himself.'  
"You two should – you three – go and tell Tsunade about the attack. But, Kiba, bring Hinata home first. I bet, Neji, Tenten and Lee must be back from training, so they can watch over her. Now go"  
Akamaru barked again as he wanted to say: "Yes, were three in total"  
"And thank you, Sakura."  
"No need for thanks, Hinata. It's my job healing people. I have studied six years for it."  
She brought them to the door.  
Kiba bowed down to her. "Really think you can handle the Uchiha? He looked angry as he followed you into the kitchen", he whispered.  
"Now guess why, stupid."  
Kiba laughed. "Okay, come on, Hinata. Still have a way to go." They disbanded.  
Sakura closed the door with a sigh. Now she had time to think.  
Sasuke was still standing there.  
"Don't you want to read it?" she asked gentle.  
"Yeah, guess I should. Do you.. stay here?" he sounded nervous.  
"Sure, I will be on the sofa reading this book." She sat down and smiled at him. He nodded more sure of himself now.  
__Two hours.  
The sky changed colours. First in a bright blue, then a bit more yellow. The yellow got deeper, into orange and red, even purple. Short after the sky was completely black; or more a dark blue. Stars shined, the moon hung upon the clouds.  
It was almost night.  
Sasuke came out of his room.  
Sakura looked worried at him. But he was fine. He just seemed overwhelmed and confused.  
"Are you hungry?" She didn't had the heart to ask about the letter.  
"No, thanks. You can go home now."  
"What?"  
"You can go home."  
"No, I can't. I won't leave you here in that situation." She stood in front of him, hands on her hips.  
He sighed. Took a deep breath. "Whatever. You wouldn't listen to anything I say, am I right?"  
"Yes, that's right, one hundred percent."  
"Okay. For all I care. BUT" he insisted, "you will sleep in the bed."  
She shook her head. "Your wounded. You're sleeping there."  
"Why? Why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
She smiled.  
"No. I'm not giving in."  
"Well, I won't even."  
They stared at each other.  
Nobody moved.  
"I have an idea where we both get our will."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"We both sleep in your bed."  
He coughed.  
"It's big enough and were both happy."  
"Happy. Nice circumscription."  
"So?"  
He looked away. His eyes hushing over the room. "You have nothing with you. Sure you don't need anything?"  
"You can borrow me a shirt of yours. Just for tonight." She was totally serious.  
He looked in pain. "Sakura I really think this is a bad idea."  
"Hey. Look at me."  
His eyes met hers. Blue and green.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For causing you so much pain. For not loving you anymore. But you swore __you'll change that, so I will stay and wait for that time." _

He decided to wait until she slept and than to go to the couch.

"I go borrow your shower for a bit" Sakura said as he was thinking how he would handle the night.

"Sure" he said distracted and as the doorn to the bathroom shut he realized what happened. "What?" he asked panicked, but only became the sound of water rushing as answer. He looked to the room and saw that Sakura had forgotten her sleeping shirt on the bed.

'I have to bring her it, right? Oh no, thats definitely unfair' he thought as he took the shirt and went to the bathroom door. The water was still rushing.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"I am coming in now. I will lay your clothes in the washbasin."

Before she could answer, he went in and as quickly as possible he laid the clothes there. Immediately he walked out of the room, but couldn't resist the temptaition to look at the shower curtain to see Sakura silhouette. He swallowed and practically ran out of the bathroom.

To calm him down again, he took the letter from his parents and read it again . He lost the numbers of times he read it already.

'Dear Sasuke, when you read this, we are already dead. Probably killed by your brother, but don't be sad or mad.

You are now almost 25 years old and we are very proud of you. I know we never really showed you how we really felt about you, but it is so.

We want you to meet someone, before you are 25. Its very important and he will tell you something that we can't tell you in this letter. This person will be at that place where you rescued a bird. Do you remember? You couldn't leave it alone and raised it until it could fly again. We were mad at you, but you did it anyway. Your father hit you because of that, but he is sorry. Really.

I hope you meet that person and please go alone and if not, only with a person you trust and really care about.

Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, your loving parents.'

A water drop landed on the paper and he realized he was crying.

"Damn" he cursed and wished the tears away. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Sakura?" His voice was strong, but a bit raspy.

"I am here" she said simply and he smiled. His hands landed on hers and enjoyed the warmth at his back.

After a while, she let him go and went to the bed. She crawled under the right side of the blanket and he took the letter away. He stripped off his vest he still had on and his shirt. He heard a gasp from the bed and turned with a questioningly glance to Sakura who stared at his naked chest.

"Why do you strip?" she whispered and he leered. He put his right hand on his waist and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean? I always sleep naked" he decided at that right moment

and put a innocent face on.

She gulped and he saw that she wanted to look away, but couldn't. Slowly he took his shoes and socks off and then pulled his pants down. So, he stood there in boxers and watched Sakura as she blushed deeply.

"Sasuke, could you please..." She trailed of as he came closer and then stood right in front of you.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked and leaned down, supporting him with his right arm on the bed.

"Ehmm..." She stared at his muscular chest.

'That turns out well' he thought and sat down.

"Sakura, tell me what is bothering you" he said in a seductive voice and stroked his hand trough his hair, looking as sexy as he could and as he saw that her blush deepened he knew it was functional.

"Damn" she cursed, grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him. The first second he was surprised but got a hold of himself and kissed her back. Th kiss turned out passionately.

As both of them gasped for air, Sakura pointed a finger at his chest.

"Don't get me wrong. This only happens because I think that you are sexy, not because I love you. Got it?"

He nodded and didn't showed it, but was very hurt by her words. She laid her hand on his neck and kissed him again. He didn't need any more second to think and kissed her back immediately. She tasted too good.

He leaned in and they landed on the bed. Sakura on her back and Sasuke on top. His heart beat so fast that he thought it was about to jump out of his chest.

_She could feel his heartbeat. It was almost as fast as hers. And he could kiss! It was so breathtaking, incredible, awesome. Just not describable. She pulled him even closer._  
_His lips lost touch to hers. She moaned._  
_"Sakura, if we go any farther, I will rape you."_  
_Her heart skipped._  
_"Yes, we should stop. It would be logical."_  
_But his eyes just begged for more._  
_'One kiss won't hurt anyone.'_  
_"Sakura", he gasped at her lips. "Stop."_  
_"Maybe."_  
_"Please."_  
_She let go of him._  
_'You are such an stupid, sadistic and mean girl, Sakura.' She was loving it, while he seemed to hate it._  
_"I-I'm sorry."_  
_"Yeah, you said that before." He sat up. Her hand wandered to the place where is heart was. Soundly and fast it bet. Hers was also stumbling. Trying to keep up._  
_He rolled to the other side. She lost grip of him and almost wanted to hold him back. Almost._  
_"We should really sleep now. Or try."_  
_"Mmmh." She didn't knew if her answer was a yes or a no._  
_She hardly fell asleep, but the stress and the effort took it's price._  
_Her dream was about blue and green snow falling down into a big pool. The colours mixed and created hundreds of different shapes. It was quiet and peaceful there, but then black snow came and turned everything dark. Black all around her, no more colours. Only thick and dark, endless nothing._  
_When she woke up, she was confused of all the light and shining colours._  
_She wanted to move, but something was holding her back. Sasukes arm was around her waist, his fingers tangled up with hers. They were laying there, just like..._  
_'...a sweet and loving couple.'_  
_She breathed low and hoped he wouldn't wake up, before..._  
_Sasuke opened his eyes._

As he opened his eyes he was confused. This was not the couch, he was sure of it. His vision cleared and he saw Sakura, right next to him. So, he didn't stand up as she was sleeping. He realized that his arm was around her waist and blushed.

"Sorry" he said and pulled his arm back. He stood up and put his pants on. His heart skipped a beat. At the window stood a person. With wide blue eyes and his mouth was forming a 'o'.

"What? You two?"

"Naruto, calm down. Nothing happened." Sakura helped the shocked Naruto in the house and Sasukes chest tightened.

"I go make breakfast" he said low and went to the kitchen. There he stood a few seconds before he hit with the blank fist against the wall and leaned then with his forehead against it.

"Shit" he murmured and closed his eyes. Instead that she would fall in love with him, he fell deeper and deeper. It was painful. He knew they would never be together and he decided to take it as a man and to be cold to her like he used to be. It would be painful and he would not always like it, but that was the best thing he could do.

He straightened his body again and made three bowls of cornflakes. He brought it to the other two and gave them their bowls. They thanked him, but didn't even glance at them.

Nobody said a word and Sasuke thought about what he would do after he ate.

_Sasuke changed. In the moment he entered the room with the breakfast, she saw it in his attitude. He seemed so... distant. Like he did before he fell in love.  
They ate quiet, nobody spoke. The atmosphere was tense.  
"So, Naruto, can you stay here then? I should get back home."  
"Sure, Sakura. Sasuke and I will have fun, right?", he applied to the Uchiha.  
"Whatever."  
Sakura wasn't sure if he had even listened.  
"Okay, then I'll be going now." She grabbed her clothes and rushed through the door. She was dressed in minute. "Bye!", she said closing the door behind her.  
In the next days, she trained Shizune and some other Ironing to clean blood from poison. In that time, she didn't saw Sasuke. She did search a bit for him, but he was nowhere to be found. But somehow she knew he wasn't far away, just not in her reach. A scary, sad and hurting truth.  
'Your not in love with him anymore. Stop thinking about it.'  
But then, four days after the departing, he stood in front of her door. It was early in the morning.  
"Hey."  
He looked up and caught her gaze.  
He asked slowly if this would cost him much strength.  
"Could you do me a favour?" _

He didn't want to go alone, but to ask her that was just torture. He gathered everything he had to speak his decision he thought about the last few days out loud. He let his gaze wander along the street.

"Would you... go with me to a... meeting I have to attend to?" He couldn't look at her.

"Which meeting?" she asked and he turned his head to her slowly. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips slightly parted and he caught himself wanting to kiss her again.

"Oh damn" he cursed. "Forget what I have said" he yelled over his shoulder and began to jog away.

"Wait" he heard Sakura scream after him and he began to fasten up.

"Don't you dare..." Sakura grabbed his wrist and forced him to stand still.

"Don't" he warned but she ignored his protest.

"Sasuke, I don't know what happened to you but I want to know which meeting you mean and why you ran away."

"My parents want me to meet someone who will tell me something" he said before thinking twice about it.

Her mouth opened and closed, she looked like a fish. He couldn't help but smile. He grabbed in his pocket and pulled the letter out. He handed it over and she read. He allowed himself to smile openly, but put a straight face on as she looked up, wide-eyed.

"_You … want me to go there with you."  
"Yes."  
"You know this could be trap." She really didn't wanted to say that so unfriendly, but she couldn't stand it either if got hurt.  
"But what if not? I want to know the truth."  
She sighed. Ran her fingers through the pink hair. "Okay. I'll come with you. But only after we told somebody where we're going. I mean, your in danger. Still remember those crazy freaks who want your Sharingan?"  
Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, okay. But then come."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. She followed; or rather stumbled. He hurried to a ramen shop where Naruto sat and chatted with the owner.  
"Hey, Naruto, we are going to a lake. You can search for us in three hours when we're not back till then."  
"A lake?" The blonde boy gulped his noodles down and stared at the two. "What do you want there?"  
"That doesn't concern you."  
"Okay. Wall, have fun." He grinned and took the chopstick up again.  
'What is with that reaction? Sasuke is in danger and that's all?'  
Naruto realized that in the same second. "Hey, guys, wait!" he yelled after them, but they were too far away.  
Sakura finally could break free from Sasukes grip. She followed him about ten minutes. At the end of their little trip was a lake. A beautiful, wide and sparkling lake with a little house beside it and trees as far as you could see.  
"Awesome."  
__"Isn't it?"  
She glanced to him. He was smiling. She blushed and tried to hide it. No way. _

It was a long time since he was here, but it was as beautiful as on the first day. He went to the house but as Sakura didn't followed him, he turned around and tilted his head questioningly to the side. She seemed to snap out of trance and ran toward him.

He continued to walk toward the house but chuckled. He stopped in his movement and stared in the air.

'What am I doing? I did it before, too. Sakura is a bad influence' he thought, but didn't send her away or anything like that. He couldn't listen to something important without her there.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Now it was her turn to wait for him. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing. Let's go."

She nodded, but watched him sceptical. He couldn't miff her that.

As they stood in front of the door, he hesitated.

"Come on, Sasuke. Are you afraid?"

"Silly", he scolded her but knocked smilingly on the wooden door. The silence lasted only a few seconds, before footsteps were audibly. Sasuke braced his muscles and waited unmoving that the door went open.

The person who stood there was nothing that Sasuke had expected. The person was a woman, not a year older than Tsunade and with beautiful, long blue hair. Her eyes sparkled as she saw him and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I am so glad to see you!" she said and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked politely and pushed her away from him.

"Awww, Sasuuuuuuuu" she pouted and protracted the last letter. "You don't remember me anymore? It's me, Hikaru!"

His eyes widened. "Hikaru? Hikaru Kobayashi?"

She nodded excited and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him in the house and he couldn't do anything against it.

In the living-room she pushed him on the couch.

"I asked myself everyday when you would come here."

"Well, here I am" he said and saw in the corner in his eye that Sakura had followed them slowly. He turned his head to her and showed her that she should come to him. She did it and sat hesitating next to him on the couch down. Hikaru took her attention on her and asked Sakura who she was.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno, Sasukes..." she hesitated. "... former teammate" she finished and he didn't show any feelings of hurt on his face.

"Oh, than you are here to attend to our wedding? I am so happy!" Hikaru smiled from one ear to another.

"Who will you marry, Kobayashi-san?" Sakura asked and Sasuke could see she wasn't pleased. He didn't know why. Hikarus wedding wasn't something bad.

"Sasukes and mine, of course."

Sasukes head flinched to Hikaru and his heart squeezed itself painful together. His only thought was:'What the hell?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read, enjoy and review! I will answer every review if i can and i can...I think! =3**

"_Your and … Sasukes wedding?" 'No way. Sasuke is not engaged to her.'  
"Yes." Hikaru smiled and sat down right next to the shocked and surprised Sasuke.  
"Well, then I should … congratulate. I think."  
"Woah, hold it, right there. First: No congratulation. Second: I will not marry you, Hikaru. And third, I am actually here to meet someone who will tell me something really important that my parents couldn't tell me."  
"That's me, Sasu! I am here because of your parents!"  
Hikaru grabbed his hand and looked seriously at him. "We are going to marry because this is your parents wish. To keep the genes in the family. And especially now, where you are haunted and could die, it's should be the most important."  
Sasuke couldn't stop staring at her.  
Sakura felt out of place. 'so that's it' she told herself. 'He will marry and have little children with that unknown girl because its his parents wish.'  
"Are you sure?"  
For her luck she heard an unbelieving sound behind those words.  
"Yes. It's because -" she stopped and glared at Sasuke. Glared like she was some sort of terrible virus. "I only can tall you in privacy. It's an old secret."  
Now, Sakura really felt out of place. "I … just leave you two alone … for a while" she stuttered, almost running towards the door. "But don't forget, we have to be back in three hours, _Sasu_." She said that word smiling, knowing he hated nicknames.  
The wind outside couldn't clear her mind as she had hoped. She closed the door and walked the stairs down to the lake. The green and blue water was clean and she could look to the ground. Without thinking about it, she waded into the water, after she took her shoes off. The pebbles were round and cold as ice. It may be spring, but the water was still not warm enough.  
She didn't cared. Cause the pain in her heart was still there. She really had hoped for another chance for her and Sasuke. A beautiful happy ending like in the books. But that girl, Hikaru, destroyed it as soon as she said 'parents'. There was no way, Sasuke would disappoint them. Just no way. He loved them to much.  
Caught in her thoughts, she didn't see the shadows hiding behind the trees. _

"You didn't have to send her out!" Sasuke scolded Hikaru and didn't mind the fact that Sakura called him 'Sasu'.

"But it's true. Its a family secret!" She pouted.

"If I didn't want Sakura to know she wouldn't be here, you know. I'll go get her." He stood up, but Hikaru pulled him back in his seat.

"Let's talk first."

He only looked at her and she went on.

"Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san and my parents engaged me with Itachi-kun. I really loved him, you know."

"I'm sorry" he murmured and laid a arm around Hikaru, because in her eyes tears were already visible.

"It's not your fault. He wanted it that way. Anyway, Your parents already decided, if I can't marry him, I would marry you. So the Sharingan wouldn't be in danger and would also be given to our children. So, we must marry."

"Hikaru, I like you, but I can't marry you. That is not the way I swing. I don't care about many things, but this thing is important. I have a person I love and I don't want her think wrongly about me."

"You sound serious" she stated slowly.

"I am serious."

"Then I have no choice. If you change your opinion, you know where I will be."

He nodded, wanted to say something else, but a cry interrupted him. It came from outside and was from a male person, but he was worried about Sakura, though. He stood up and ran outside. He didn't see someone but sensed chakra in the trees. It was Sakuras and four other persons. He hurried there and took some kunais and shuriken out. After a few seconds he spotted them. Sakura was surrendered and one of the other ninjas was wounded. Sasuke couldn't help but growled. "Get your hands of her!"

Her head turned to him and panic was in her eyes. The thought that she was in panic because of him didn't come to his mind and he ran forward.

"No Sasuke!" Sakura screamed but before she even said the last letter every ninja was falling to the ground. She was starring at him surprised.

"Where did that come from?"

"What do you mean?" He jumped to the branch she was standing on.

"The speed. You did improve in this six years, didn't you?"

He simply nodded. "Are you hurt?"

She smiled and shook her head.

He sighed. "Thank god."

_"What the hell did you think by that?" The angry voice belonged to Ino who walked straight to them and pointed at them. "Is it so hard to follow the rules? Just once? It won't get funny when those freaky have Sasukes eyes. You can't just do what you want!"_  
_"It worked till now" Sasuke answered._  
_"Hey, slow down. I know it was dumb, Ino. But this was important. And I think we still need some time?" Sakura asked in Sasukes direction._  
_"Yeah, sorta. Maybe we should just take her with us. It's dangerous out here for her too."_  
_"Who?" Ino asked._  
_Sakura ignored the pain flashing through her body. "Hikaru Kobayashi, Sasukes fiancée."_  
_"What?" Ino screamed at the same time when Sasuke yelled "No!"_  
_"Well, that's what she said" excused Sakura, happy about Sasukes reaction._  
_"Whatever. We have to get out of her, fast. I don't know how long Shikamaru can hold them under control. Get that girl and run."_  
_Sasuke hurried back to catch Hikaru up, while the girls tied the enemys up. Just to be sure._  
_The way back was filled with awkward silence._  
_Sakura was confused about her feeling. She didn't love him anymore, but still..._  
_'Hikaru will sleep by Sasuke in all probability.' She growled. 'Oh, I can bet I can change that.'_

'I have a bad feeling' he thought as Sakura sat down on his couch beside him. She leaned close to him and their shoulders touched. Hikaru sat on a chair opposite of them.

"Sasu" Sakura purred and laid her hand on his thigh. His whole body froze and he stared at her in disbelief.

"What..." he began but she leaned closer and their faces were only inches away from each other. His heart skipped a beat and his blood felt hot in his veins. And then, he saw something that he didn't like. Sakura glanced over at Hikaru and he knew Sakura was trying to make the blue haired girl jealous. He didn't want to be person who was only of someone else's use. He wanted to push her away but another thought wandered in his mind. He grinned on the inside, but didn't show it on the outside. He laid a arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as even possible.

"So, do you want to go upstairs?" He made his voice seductively and a blush crept over her cheeks. He lifted his other hand and stroked over her blushed cheek. He smiled and kissed her. She stared at him wide eyed but then she closed her eyes and laid her hands on his chest. With his hand in her neck he pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he forgot about everything else. The kiss was all he needed at that moment and he lost himself in it.

Someone coughed beside them and they stopped the kiss. They looked to the side and saw Hikaru standing there with her hands in her hips.

"When you are making out, then go upstairs" she ordered and Sasuke felt himself blushing from embarrassment.

But before either of them could say something, the door burst open and the dog-boy came in.

"Hello there!" he screamed and Sasuke was the first time in his life happy to see him.

_'What did just happen?' She needed two seconds before the answer came to her mind. 'You were making out with a boy you don't love in front of his fiancée.'_  
_In he same time she noticed Kiba. He was standing in the door, Akamaru as always beside him._  
_"So you two came back from your trip alive as I see. Don't actually wanna know what happened."_  
_"I would like to know" Sakura murmured._  
_"Who are you, bursting in here like some idiot?" Hikaru glared at him, angry._  
_"I could ask the same question. But I won't. I am Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru." The dog barked._  
_"Aha."_  
_"I am here for Sakuras sake" he added._  
_Sakura mentally hit her head on a rock. 'Why does he have to say that know? Why?'_  
_"Are you siblings? Or are you the depressed ex-boyfriend?" Hikaru examined him._  
_"We don't even look alike" Sakura helped the speechless Kiba out. "And no, his not my Ex. He's just here to remind me of a … promise."_  
_She felt Sasukes arm around her. Like it says "No, you're not running away again."_  
_Cause that's what she did. Six years ago. She couldn't stand his coldness anymore and decided to unlove herself. A big mistake, she realized now._  
_"Well, my name is Hikaru." For her sake she let the Marriage-part away. "And we have some important things to discuss, so could please take your friend and.. go?" She sounded as if she wanted to kick them out._  
_"It might be … the best thing for now, Sakura" Sasuke said, though he not sounded happy about it._  
_"Yes. Sure. Come, Kiba. They have some issues to talk about" she growled, then added with a sweet voice "oh, and Sasu, I hope you'll solve the problem." It was more a threat than a tip._  
_She took Kiba and pushed him out. He was still speechless._  
_"What is wrong with you? Hello, Kiba. Anyone there?" she poked him._  
_"Yeah. And stop that. I was just a bit confused by that girl."_  
_"What do you mean by that?"_  
_"By what?" He didn't looked her in the eyes._  
_"She is not confusing. She's so easy to see through." She knew she sounded jealous._  
_"Where does she came from, by the way? I never saw her before. And why is she here?" Kiba almost begged for answer, but Sakura really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "Ask her if you want to know" she hissed._  
_"Okay" Kiba wanted to turn around and go straight back. Sakura could grap his arm in the last moment. "Later, Idiot."_  
_He mumbled something undefinable._  
_"I am going home now, Kiba. And you should do that ,too."_  
_"Might be the best idea. Well, then, bye Sakura. Come, Akamaru!" Kiba ran over the roofs away._  
_Sakura tried to cool down at home. To relax. But no way, she just could think about the things that happened._  
_'I really shouldn't care. And I am not jealous. I. Am. Not. Jealous.'_  
_But she didn't trust herself in that moment._

"I won't marry you, Hikaru."

"But, Sasuke. For my parents. Please!"

"No, I won't." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint your parents but you know that I love someone."

She nodded. "But I want to live a happy life and now that Itachi isn't here I only can it with you."

"That's just egoistical, Hikaru. As I said before, I am sorry about Itachi, but you won't live happily with me. There is a guy who can give you what you want, but that isn't me."

She stayed silent and lowered her gaze. He couldn't see her eyes.

"It's her, right?" Her voice sounded choked.

"Who?"

"That Sakura person. She stole your heart, but she doesn't love you!" Her head flinched up and tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasukes heart squeezed a little bit. Hikaru was his childhood friend and he didn't want to lose her.

"Sorry. I know that she doesn't love me, but I want to stay by her side and protect her. Even if she will hate me and wants to kill me..."

"I got it" she interrupted me and smiled sadly. "So we won't marry?"  
He shook his head and apologized again, before he got up and went to the front door.

"Please, stay here and make yourself at home." Then he went out and searched for Sakuras chakra. He found it in her house. He ran to her over the roofs and jumped on the branch in front of her window. She laid on her bed and stared on the ceiling.

Quietly he slipped into the room and closed the window. As he saw to Sakura, she didn't even noticed him. He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked gentle down to her. His fingers brushed over her cheek and her hand shoot up and closed around his wrist. He didn't flinch or moved otherwise.

"Sasuke?"

He nodded. "It's me."

She let him go. "Sorry" she murmured.

"It's okay. You can't hurt me."

Her green eyes focused on his dark ones. "What happened between you two?" She gulped and looked away. He waited for a few seconds then he grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him.

"We won't marry. Do you understand? I will not marry Hikaru."

"But your parents..."  
"They are dead!" he interrupted her. "They can't say anything about it and I can do what I want to." His voice sounded painful. He couldn't help it, though.

"Sasuke" she said low and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight and he responded it.

"So you won't go away?" she asked and he was a little bit confused about that question. But before he could answer she went on.

"You know, I don't want to lose you."

Hope squeezed his heart.

"But I don't love you."  
Hurt replaced the hope and he fought against the tears.

'What am I doing? I wanted to be cold towards her' he thought, but he knew the answer already. Love was affecting his acting and he couldn't do anything to stop that.

'Ah, damn' he thought and hugged her even tighter.

**Please review! *bow* **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Soooo, Sasu accepted his love completly, but not e erything is alright now. Well, you will see! Read, enjoy and review! =3_**

_She felt his unstable breathing and hugged him even tighter. Her mind was filled with the fear he could still leave. But the arms around her were real.  
"What do we do with Hikaru? Does she know?" Sakura whispered in his ear.  
"Yes, she knows, even without me telling her" he replied.  
"Oh."  
'Why do I not feel something?'  
Sakura searched for something in herself, old feelings she never wanted to feel again. But they were gone. No more love.  
"I.. I... Sasuke, could you... please" she stuttered, not even sure if she knew what she wanted to say. But he understood and let go of her.  
"Okay, I understood. But I promised to make you fall again. Remember."  
"I will. Until I fall. It's a promise too."  
She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Not more, but not less either.  
"Can we meet tomorrow? I want to do something with you. Like … having a date. Or so"  
Sasuke chuckled. "Why not."  
He deserved another kiss.  
"I see you at four O' clock. Don't be late."  
"I won't."  
He stood up, opened the window and climbed outside on the tree.  
"Hey, and one more thing. Don't you even dare to visit my room without permission again, if you don't want to lose your life."  
He laughed at her, smiling that smile which made her melt like ice in the sun.  
'God, this promise will be so easy for him to fulfil.'  
After he was gone she tried to concentrate of what she wanted to do. Before he came and her mind went blank.  
So she went outside to her best friend. She knew Inos shift in the shop was over in five minutes so they could talk.  
"Hey, girl. How are you?" Ino greeted her.  
"Fine. Can we talk? It's important."  
"Sure. Just three more minutes. What is the subject?"  
She hesitated. "Sasuke Uchiha."  
Ino froze, a flower in her hand. "He didn't do something to you, did he?"  
"No, no" she waved with her hand. "It happened something … unbelievable."  
"Okay, wait a sec, I'll be right back." Ino ran behind the counter, took her apron and handed it over to her dad who came from the room next door.  
"Me and Sakura are going outside, I'll be home in an hour, see ya!"  
She grabbed Sakura and dragged her out of the shop.  
"Okay. Tell me everything. Every little detail."  
"Well, you know I was away for a long time and now, as we met again, he …Well, he - Sorry, I can't just tell you" she said.  
"Saku, how long are we friend now? You CAN tell me."  
"He fell in love with me."  
It was out. Sakura glanced over to Ino. Her mouth was open wide and she had big eyes. "No. Way."  
"Sorry."  
"He is? And don't apologize. But, I always thought, he'd never ... Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I don't respond his feeling anymore. And - And we wanted to quit with the past. I -" Sakura started babbling.  
She was cut of. "Sakura" Ino seriously said. "Don't tell me you have fears I would hate you if you two became a couple. You were always more in love with him. And longer. And I have a boyfriend now. So that's no excuse for you."  
"Really?" Sakura got her hopes up  
"Well, sure I am a bit jealous, but who wouldn't be? It's okay for me. No big deal."  
In impulse Sakura hugged Ino. "Thank you so much. I actually did thought it would be unfair if I'd get him."  
As an answer she was hit in the head. "Idiot, we would never get separated because of some boys. We swore."  
"Yeah, I remember that. That was before I went to my journey."  
"Exactly. Now, tell me how he confessed?" Ino asked exited.  
They chatted over two hours.  
Amused and happy, Sakura went home and crawled under the blanket. She was exited about tomorrow. 'My first date with an Uchiha. I bet this will get very interesting.'_

He placed the blanket on the ground and brushed the wrinkles away. Then he laid the basket next to it and looked at it. He smiled satisfied and turned around. He stood on the meadow before Hikarus House. He thought it was perfect, because Sakura was amazed by it.

He looked at his watch and saw that the time was running away from him. So he hurried up and took the things out of the basket and placed them at the right places for it.

After he finished he checked everything again. Everything had to be perfect this time. Then he placed a invisible spell over it and everything disappeared. He ran away from it towards Konohagakure and ran over the roofs. That was faster. As he arrived at Sakuras house he almost jumped again to the tree but then he remembered her words and went to her door. He knocked and a few seconds later the door went open and behind it stood Ino.

He was surprised but didn't show it. She had a arrogant look on her face.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think that has anything to so with you", he answered and folded his arms before his chest.

She stepped to him as near as possible and went to her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Do you really love her?" She leaned back and he tried to hide the shock that went through his body, but she grinned wide and he knew he hadn't succeed.

"She is in her room. I'll go get her." With these words she went inside and he cursed himself. He knew since his third year in his life that emotions were weakness, but Sakura revealed everything and took his mask off him.

Suddenly a person appeared at the door and he blinked in surprise. It was Sakura, but she had make-up on her face and she did her hair in knot at the back of her head. She wore a short white skirt and a black Top which laid tight around her waist.

He gulped and looked at her face again. She smiled and he had to smile, too.

"Shall we?" she asked and he could only nod. The way to the place he chose was quiet. Neither of them said something and he concentrated not to think about her body which was very attractive.

"Why are we at Hikaru-sans house?" she asked suddenly and he realized that they were at the end of their walk.

"You don't like it?" 'Damn, why do I have to sound so hurt?'

"Of course I like it. I only was confused." She smiled apologizing. He shook his head smiling and looked her direct in the eyes.

"That's good then." He released the spell and his arrangement became visible. She gasped in surprise and looked from him to the picnic then again to him.

"Did you..."

He nodded. He stepped closer to her and brushed a pink strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled gently.

"Do you like it?"

"_Yes, I do."  
The view was as awesome as yesterday, or maybe even more beautiful. The weather was warm, the sun shined own on them and the picnic behind her looked delicious. And Sasuke... just looked delicious too. He was wearing a blue shirt with his clan-mark in the back, and black shorts with a blue print. She could see the muscles under his clothes.  
"How about a drink and something to eat, then?" Sasuke ripped her out of her thoughts.  
"Yes, sure. Why not."  
Sakura sat down beside him on the plaid blanket. He took two glasses, filled them with coke and gave her one. She napped and sighed. The coke was cool, but not to cold, just perfect.  
She knew he watched her. So she did the same.  
He handed her some rice balls over. They ate quietly, enjoyed the sun with it warmth and the feeling of someone beside them.  
"They are so delicious, Sasuke. Did you made them by yourself?"  
"Yeah" he answered.  
She giggled. "I didn't knew you could cook."  
"Well, I can as you can taste."  
"Absolutely." She took another bight.  
After they finished, Sakura laid on her back, eyes closed and totally relaxed.  
"I want to do this every day."  
"Really? Just that? Or more?" His voice was close. She opened her eyes, staring at his blue. He was bending over her. She was caught in his arms.  
"Maybe. Maybe more."  
His lips touched hers for a second. Smiling, he sat up again. "So, what do we do now?"  
She had a great idea. "How about swimming? I bet the water isn't that cold."  
Actually she knew from her last visit it was, but she wouldn't tell him.  
He looked at her. Gulped. Looked away. "You sure you want to?"  
"Are you afraid?" she teased him.  
Without an answer he stood up, pulled his shirt over his head and offered her a hand.  
"Comin'?"  
She grabbed it. But he pulled her up so fast she almost fell over again right into his embrace.  
"Unfair" she mumbled.  
"Me? Never."  
She also took her top off, then walking towards the water.  
She jumped in and hold her breath, the water was so cold. She felt that the knot she had made from her hair had opened, her hair flowing around her.  
Finally she touched the ground with her feet and pushed herself off. Catching her breath up again, she looked to the meadow. But Sasuke wasn't there.  
Hands wrapped her foot and pulled her down again. Bubbles were all around, she couldn't see anything. Fear flashed through her brain, but faded as she felt lips kissing her gently. She reached out for Sasuke and gorged her arms around his neck. _

It was a wonderful feeling. She in his arms and the cold water around him to cool him down so that he didn't overheat.

In his whole life he was patient, but now patience was no longer there and he wrapped his arms around her unclothed waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped in their kiss and he used that moment to slip his tongue in her mouth. He deepened the kiss and pulled her as close as possible. A few bubbles floated to the surface of the water and he remembered that they should go up to get some air. While he pushed against the ground to go to the watersurface he hold Sakura tight and kissed her all time. The broke trough it and he sat her on the coast down. He laid his hands beside her on the ground and pushed himself out of the water. The waterdrops pearled from his naked chest and he knew he looked awesome. He wasn't vain or something like that, but Sakuras glance on his body said so and he fought the urge back to play a little with his muscles. But her body was nothing compared to his. He saw it before, but not half naked. He gulped to prevent himself to attack her. He let his glance wander and in the end he looked up in the sky, laying on his back.

After some time has past, he felt that Sakura was laying down beside him and he turned his head to her. She laid on her left side and watched him. Their faces only a few inches away from each other.

"That was a wonderful date" she whispered and a waterdrop rolled down her cheek. He wished it away and remained with his hand on her cheek.

"Yes, I think so, too. I am thankful you came" he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her again. This time with the intention to only kiss her gently and nothing more. The kiss lasted two seconds before Sasuke pulled back and stroked her hair while he only looked at her. He could see she was growing uncomfortable, but he didn't stop. A smile crept to his lips.

Suddenly someone sighed a few meters away.

"Can you please make out already? Otherwise I must buy the new volume of Icha Icha. This time its SM plays" a lazy voice said and Sasuke turned his head. Kakashi sat on the blanket and while he was watching he ate the leftovers from their picnic.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and pulled Sakura with him. He pushed her behind him so that Kakashi couldn't look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled and Kakashi stood up.

"You need to ask? I wanted to see a hot make out scene, but..." He sighed again. "...You are to slow."

Sasuke stormed toward his former teacher and grabbed the collar of his vest.

"If you do that ever again, I'll kill you!" he dared and a second later Kakashi was away and he heard Sakura gasp. He whirled around, only to see Kakashi behind Sakura and his arms were around her waist. He whispered Sakura something in the ear that Sasuke couldn't understand, but the blush in her face was enough to make Sasuke furious and he stormed again toward the silverhaired man. Anger in his veins and his hands were fist, ready to beat the crap out of the perverted ANBU-ninja.

**Not a very long part, but don't be frustrated! The next is comin' soon! =3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooooo, the next 'chapter'! Oh, Kakashi, you are messing up Sasukes plans... *sigh* well, that's just how he is. Sasuke has to deal with Kakashi and then another meeting with another person just encounters. Hope you enjoy it and review.**

_Sakura took Kakashi's hand off her waist.  
"Sasuke!" she yelled at the angry ninja, "Stop it!"  
She reached out for him and barely caught him. He was glaring at Kakashi, putting his arms protective over her back.  
"Calm down" she whispered in his ear. "He's just here 'cause Tsunade found out again that we were ignoring her rules." Or maybe she hoped that this explanation would calm him down.  
But still, Sasuke was tense and in the mood to fight every single male person who would go near her, she just felt it.  
She turned around. Her former teacher stood there, a bored expression on his face, the arms folded over his chest.  
"When there's nothing else you want to do then we should head home." He vanished.  
Finally she felt Sasukes muscles relaxing.  
"If he ever dares to do that again..." he started but was stopped by her kiss. "I know, but he won't." With that she slowly broke from the embrace, but he only hold on harder.  
"Don't move" he growled.  
He bowed down and kissed her right there where neck and collarbone met. The cold skin warmed up and she gasped. She felt his lips curling into a smile.  
She was totally caught in his actions. He made her feel so … god, whatever he did, it was great.  
"Now, you can move again."  
'Yeah, sure as if I could move after what you did to me.' But after his arms were gone, she finally could put her shirt on again.  
Meanwhile Sasuke packed the blanket and those things. Brought them into Hikaris house.  
Sakura braided her wet hair. The sun did dry the clothes a bit, but not so much. She would have to change clothes, when they were home.  
The way home was quiet. The ending maybe was really awkward and embarrassing, but it was worth it.  
When they stood in front of their house, she didn't wanted him to leave. Not now.  
"Wanna come inside?" she offered.  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on, you still need a person looking after you and it doesn't matter where I do that."  
"Also true."  
"Great. Want some hot tea?"  
She showed him the way to her living room and went on to the kitchen.  
"Yes, thanks."  
After some minutes she came in and sat down beside him on the couch, handing him his tea cup over.  
She couldn't stop staring at him. It was just to sweet, sitting here with him, like a couple. _

He nipped on the tea she gave him and glanced over the cup. She looked at him and he couldn't get the feeling of joy out of his heart. But as he lowered his cup, his mask was on and nobody could see his emotion.

"So..." he began, but was cut by a loud noise in the door. The next second the door opened and Naruto ran in. After a few steps, he stood still and Sakura and Sasuke stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked and stood up. Narutos eyes wandered from her face to her collarbone and widened.

Sasuke had to drink another sip to hide his grin.

"You...He... You actually did it? Even after Kakashi was with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura put her hands on her hips. He looked at Sasuke who only grinned at the stunned blond. Then Naruto was grinning, too and Sakura wrinkled her forehead. He looked back and forth between the guys.

"Guys, what are you grinning for?"

"Ah, nothing" the blond said and went to Sasuke to join him on the couch.

"Guys!", she moaned and went to the kitchen, leaving two grinning guys behind.

"So, did you do it?", Naruto whispered. The raven shook his head.

"But Kakashi provoked me."

"And you gave her a kissmark? Clever" Naruto complimented and hit Sasuke gently on the shoulder. The raven couldn't help the smirk that crept on his lips.

Sakura came out of the kitchen and handed Naruto a cup of tea over.

"Thanks, not-reachable-girl", Naruto smiled and sipped on the tea. She lifted a brow, but stood silent.

"Sasuke, how was your day?" Naruto asked innocently and Sasuke frowned at him. The blond just shrugged smirking.

"A idiot like you doesn't deserve an answer."

"Sometimes you really get on my nerves."

"Hn."

"Oh, you know that I hate it when you do that" Naruto pouted and Sasuke shrugged.

"Guys" Sakura said and the alarmed tone in her voice had made Sasuke jump from the couch.

"What is it?" He went to her side.

"Look outside."

He did as he was told and saw a person who he thought he would never see him again.

"You two will stay inside" he said to the other two and left.

"What are you doing here?" he said calm. The red eyes focused at him.

"You. Or better your eyes."

"You can forget that."

"No, I want them and I will get them."

"Madara, get lost. You are not welcome here anymore."

"You weren't either and now see where you are."

The memory of that time stabbed painfully in his heart.

"You are not me and I am not you" the younger spat out and tried to hide his pain, but his uncle smirked and he knew, he wasn't successful.

_Sakura watched Sasuke and Madara talking outside. Well, talking wasn't the right word. Arguing. About something.  
"What do you think are they talking about?" Sakura asked Naruto.  
"I have no idea, but I think we should go outside" he suggested.  
"I don't know..."  
He glanced over to her. "Sure?"  
"No. Let's go."  
She knew Sasuke would get angry for not listening to his order, but something was pulling her towards him. Something really strong.  
She opened the back door.  
Madara focused his red eyes on them. Sakura almost shivered under his glance.  
"I told you to stay inside" Sasuke said as angry as she had thought. But he was walking towards them.  
Sakura laid one hand on his shoulder, telling him to bow down to her. "I really think you can't fight in that condition. The poison sucked out a lot of your chakra. This will end ugly if we stay." she whispered.  
He didn't answered, didn't even looked at her.  
"Sasuke!" she insisted.  
"I heard you."  
"How sweet, Sasuke," Madara spat. "So you're living all happy here? Maybe I should come later again. But the problem is I have no time." He shrugged the shoulders.  
"I will kill -" Naruto started.  
"Cut it out!" Sasuke replied grabbing the blond's arm and pulling him back. "This is none of your business."  
Sakura clenched his arm. "I told you to stop acting like that."  
Madara cleared his throat. " I would be very pleased if you could discuss this later with him, my dear." Sasuke growled by those words.  
__"If it would go all after your will I would be dead after our 'conversation'."  
"Harsh, but true."  
Sakura heart stopped for a second, then stumbled forward again to match the adrenalin flashing through her veins.  
'Dead. He will kill Sasuke.'  
Now she knew what the conversation was about. His Sharingan.  
"However, by the time we will finish this, Yori and the others will have Neji captured."  
"You are behind this!" Naruto combined.  
"Yes. And I will not fail like Akatsuki did."  
"Sure about that?" Sasuke asked.  
As an answer, Madara took three kunais and threw them toward him. Sasuke caught them in mid air.  
"Just what I expected."  
"Sakura", Sasuke murmured. "Go, and tell Neji about the ambush."  
"What? No way I'm leaving you alone with this freak."  
"And take Naruto with you. You were right, this will get dirty. But I can handle him. Just go, help Neji. He doesn't know" he growled.  
"But -" She was cut off.  
"Do what I told you. Just once." She met his blue eyes and saw the begging in it.  
"'kay."  
She signed Naruto to follow her and took the way over the roofs. She didn't look back, not sure if she could leave him then anymore.  
'He will be alright – He's still wounded – We're talking about Sasuke, he can handle it – He might loose his life.' She fought against her fear, trying to calm down.  
She found the way to the Hyuga mansion. It was quiet, no fighting sounds could be heard.  
Naruto knocked on the door. Hanabi opened.  
"Hi, where here to see Neji. Is he inside?" Sakura asked friendly.  
"No, he's training with Tenten and Lee."  
"Thanks, Hanabi. Come, Naruto, I bet we find them at the training grounds." she added as the door closed.  
The hurried up, not wanting to come too late.  
But they were.  
As they arrived, they saw Lee and Tenten lying on the ground, bad wounded and gasping for air.  
Sakura healed the most wounds, sighing in relief that there was no poison.  
"They were eight" Lee cough. "We fought, but when they had Neji the vanished from one second to the other."  
Tenten, spat out some blood. "I still don't know how they managed to __catch him."  
"That's okay. I bet you did your best" Naruto said. "And we will bet him back!"  
Sakura wasn't that optimistic, but was glad somebody encouraged the two.  
She was only thinking about Sasuke.  
When she was sure Tenten and Lee were alright, she managed to make Naruto go to Tsunade and she – Well, she went to Sasuke._

He avoided a kunai and attacked with another kunai, too, but Madara dodged it and they jumped away from each other.

"Give it up", his uncle said and frowned at Sasuke.

"Never." The younger raven launched forward and stabbed him through his right shoulder. Madara moaned and wanted to slice Sasuke in the chest, but the younger was too fast and jumped out of his reach.

"Madara, I will end this now" Sasuke stated and performed the handsign of the tiger for the Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu.

The fireball in form of a dragon flew trough the air toward Madara and hit him hard. Madara didn't scream as the fire ate itself trough his clothes and his skin. He only stood there and looked at Sasuke who didn't move an inch. The jutsu had needed all of the remained chakra and now he was worn out, but he wouldn't give Madara a reason to think Sasuke wouldn't stand a little jutsu.

After a while the only thing left was ash. Sasuke sighed and turned around to go home, but suddenly two arms wrapped around him and squeezed him tight. Pink hair brushed his cheek.

"I am so sorry", she whispered and he laid his arms around her shoulders.

"There is nothing you should be sorry about. It's only my fault." His cheek rested on her head and he breathed in. Deep and slow. Then he realized something.

"What is with Neji?"

She looked up and they saw in each others eyes. He knew the answer before she could speak it out loud.

"He was kidnapped. By Yori and seven other ninjas."

"They were eight?", he asked carefully, not wanting to miss anything. She nodded and buried her face in his chest again.

"I was afraid."

"Are you hurt?" He felt so stupid to sent her for her own safety away, only to let her fight against eight ninjas.

"When we arrived, they were already gone."

'Thank god' he thought but didn't say it out loud, otherwise she would scream at him that Neji was away and there is nothing to be relieved about. But Sasuke thought otherwise. He hugged her tighter and laid his head on her shoulder, burying it in her hair.

"I am glad that you are safe."

"I am glad that you are safe, too. But that jutsu had cost you most of your chakra, right?"

He nodded. "I am feeling like I can't walk anymore", he confessed and blushed, glad that she couldn't see it.

"You must lay down in a bed", she ordered and tried to escape from his hug, but he wouldn't let her and kissed her on the neck.

"Don't even think about it", he said and as he felt her shudder he smirked.

S_he shivered under his kiss.  
"You really should lay down" she tried again.  
"Think so?" his lips said on her skin.  
"Y-yes."  
"How confident." She could feel his chuckle.  
After some time she finally managed him to her couch. He fell asleep only short after. She wanted to stay by his side, though she also wanted to know what Tsunade planned for Neji's rescue.  
But for her luck, Ino came around.  
"Hi, I heard what happened" she started.  
"I bet everyone in Konoha knows." Sakura smiled lightly.  
"Yes, and I'm here to -" Her sentence ended in a high squeal. "Oh my god!"  
"What?" Sakura glared at her. "Tell me."  
"You have... I thought you first wanted to fall in love with him first. But that proves it wrong." She giggled.  
"What? Your acting just like Naruto just an hour before. And I still don't get it. It's getting on my nerves."  
"You don't know...?" Ino pushed Sakura to the mirror in the bathroom.  
"Look." She pointed at her neck.  
Sakura blushed deeply as she saw the red mark. The kiss mark.  
"Now that explains it."  
"How sweet." Ino giggled again. "But that's not why I am here. Though this is absolutely a good reason."  
"Get to the point. What do you know?"  
"Tsunade is sending a team out, when the spy is back."  
"Who will be on the team?"  
"You and me, Shikamaru, Guy and Tenten. Lee wanted to go too, but he's hurt too badly."  
__"I know, I saw him. And so we will go soon. How is Hinata?"  
"Not so good. I visited her and she's really frightened. She thinks its her fault, in some kind of way. Like, causing us so much trouble looking over her. And she scared Neji could die."  
"Sounds like her. Is Kiba with her? Good. He can help her." Sakura stared in the mirror again, but the kiss mark was still there. She was marked as his.  
Another knock on the door.  
Sakura ran to the door, not without hiding the mark behind her hair. But for her surprise it wasn't Guy telling them to leave. It was Hikaru.  
'I totally forgot about her.'  
"Hi" Sakura said. "How did you knew where I live?"  
"That dog-boy told me, the one who burst into Sasukes house."  
"Kiba."  
"Right, that was his name. Well, I was here to ask where Sasuke is. I got worried, you know, he told me about the situation here."  
"Sure, come in. He's sleeping on the couch."  
Ino also came into the living room. "You must be Hikaru. Hello, I am Ino Yamanaka."  
"Hi." Hikaru glanced over the backrest of the couch. "He looks really exhausted. What happened?"  
"He fought against Madara. And won. His uncle is dead."  
"God." Her eyes widened. "I hope he's not in danger."  
"No, only a big lack of chakra. No need to worry. But could you do me a favour?"  
"Sure."  
"Stay here and watch over him until were back. As you might heard, one of our friends was captured and me and Ino will go rescue him. All you need to do is to tell Sasuke not to follow us. He's so stubborn in those ways."  
"I think I can do that" Hikaru said.  
"Great. Ino, coming?"  
"Yes."  
Sakura stopped in the door, looking back once more. "Take care of him, Hikaru."  
"I will, Sakura."  
She nodded.  
At the entrance gate, the met Shikamaru, Tenten and Guy.  
"Let's go" Tenten said, starring in the forest._

**Oh man, that's just annoying, right? First everything seems alright and then everything gets fucked up, don't you agree? Ah, well, hope you enjoyed it anyway and**** review...?** **Would be great!**** :D**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG, here is the big fight we all had waited for. And after that another crisis *sigh* That will never end right?**

As his conscience came back to him, he immediately knew something was wrong. He sat up and brushed his black hair back. Someone came trough the door and he looked up.  
"You are awake," Hikaru said and handed him a glass of water. He drank it and looked trough the room.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked alarmed and wanted to leave the bed. Hikaru laid her hands on his chest and pushed him back on the bed.

"You will wait here," she stated and took the glass.

"Where is she?" he repeated and he began to become angry.

"Okay, okay. I will say it, but you must promise me something before."  
"What?"

"You have to promise me that you won't ran immediately there, okay?"

"I promise that after you told me anything I won't rush there."

"Good. She and that Ino-girl went to rescue a friend of them."

"What?" he screamed. "They went alone?" He jumped up and was about to went trough the window as Hikaru hold him back with a hand at his wrist.

"You promised me!"

He freed himself, went to the next room and changed his clothes into his ninjaoutfit. He let his kunais slip into his pockets and made his hair into a ponytail.

"So, Hikaru. I am going now."

"What are you doing? You promised me!"

"Yeah, to not ran there IMMEDIATELY, and now isn't immediately" he grinned and walked out of the house, leaving a stunned and angry Hikaru behind.

He ran through Konoha, not really knowing where he should go.

"Sasuke!"

He turned around to see Hinata who walked towards him.

"You are searching for Sakura, right?"

He simply nodded.

"I know where they are. I show it to you, if I can come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Then I won't tell you."

"Okay, I take you with me, but you need to stay near me, alright?"

She nodded and we began to walk towards the forest, but the bad feeling in my stomach remained.

„_Look out!" she screamed, hitting an enemy right into his stomach. Ino heard her friend just in time to escape the shuriken aiming at her. Sakura concentrated on her enemy again.  
They had followed the track to muddy treeless area. When they had hidden behind some bushes, Tenten caught a glimpse of Neji.  
"There" she had whisper pointing at the rocks in the middle of the clearing. "So what do we do next?"  
"There are eight people. And we are five. Not good for us" Sikamaru said.  
"Wow, you're reassuring us." Sakura scuffed him. "Just tell us what to do."  
"Hey!" Ino said, helping her boyfriend. "He is right, we aren't many."  
"Could we leave that issue aside and concentrate on the mission?" Tenten added an evil tone in her voice.  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "How about we just surprise them? Tenten takes care of Neji 'cause she still wounded, and we deal wit the others."  
"Might be the best idea" Shikamaru thought. "Sakura, Ino: You will attack from behind. Find a way to get around them. Tenten, you will stay outside of the fight and help Neji. We don't know what's wrong with him. Me and Gai will start the battle."  
And now, Sakura thought, we're fighting here with no victory in sight. She didn't know how long the battle lasted, but slowly, it got harder to act and react. She wouldn't keep this up much longer.  
Her opponent fell over, a kunai sticking in his head. Sakuras eyes widened in shock and surprise when she recognized Sasuke.  
"What are you … why are you here?" she stumbled.  
"To save your life?" He nodded to the dead body.  
'God, this boy is so sweet.'  
"And now duck!" he said, pulling her down. She turned around.  
Yori. The man who wanted to cut Sasukes eyes out.  
He had thrown some kunais at them, glaring at Sasuke.  
"Sure, you can fight?" she asked concerned.  
"Yes" came the straight answer. "I'm not leaving you."  
"Then lets go." _

It was harder than he had said. His movements were fluently, but his body ached a bit. He ignored it, though. His face was a mask that showed nothing. He killed two other guys and now he was standing opposite of Yori. He licked himself over his lips. Sasuke restrained himself to spat out in disgust. Yori said something, but Sasuke couldn't hear it. The fight noises were too loud. He wanted to end this as quickly as possible. He wanted to be at Sakuras side, to protect her, to know she was safe. This emotions were new to him, but it didn't surprise Sasuke anymore. Sakura woke many emotions in him, he didn't known. Yori ran toward him. Sasuke dodged a knife, rammed his elbow in the man's side and did a turn for more power in his punch which hit Yori against the jaw. He backed away, stumbling, holding his chin. He cursed Sasuke and then his eyes wandered over Sasukes shoulder, before he smirked. Again, Sasuke hadn't a good feeling about this.

Yori turned around and flew between the trees. Sasuke didn't move.

'What the hell?', he thought and stroke his hand through his hair. He paused. There weren't any fight noises anymore. He whirled around and saw six dead bodies which laid on the ground. He saw Neji who was treatened by Tenten on a rock. The ones he didn't see were Hinata and...Sakura! He looked around, but no sign of her. He ran towards the others. Everyone was hurt, but no one was dead, at least.

"Where are Hinata and Sakura?" He forced himself to speak calmly.

"Hinata was kidnapped by one of them. It seems they wanted her the whole time," Ino said, bandaging Shikamarus arm.

"And Sakura?" Sasukes voice was of someone who would kill everyone who comes in his way.

"She followed them." Shikamaru shrugged.  
"I will kill you. Later," Sasuke screamed over his shoulder, but he already ran after Yori. His scent was intense and gross. Sasuke forced himself to breath through his mouth. He charged his speed with chara and followed Yoris scent. After a while he heard pants and noises which came from two blades which met each other.

He jumped on a tree and the first person he saw was Yori who tried to bring Hinata away who struggled like hell. Sasuke acknowledged that. She did well, that was surprising. Yori was a rock of a man and it was difficult to do that. Then he heard the noise of blades again and he turned his to see Sakura fighting against the other living ninja. Sasuke forced himself to stay still and think rationally. Sakura fought well and didn't need his help. Hinata did, but he loved Sakura. The decision was hard, but in the end he throw a shurikan at the ninja who backed away and Sakura landed a hit. He jumped from the branch toward Yori. The man didn't notice him and so, Sasuke could kick the mans legs away and pulled Hinata away from him. The ropes were easy removed and he sent her to help Sakura. He wanted to kill Yori himself. The man laid on the ground and looked at Sasuke. He didn't stand up. Sasuke had kicked him harder than he thought.

"You are a dead man, Yori."

The said man flinched. Sasuke would have flinched by his voice, too, but he knew it. He had bloodlust and it wanted to be satisfied. Yoris eyes changed. From confidence and arrogant to fearful and terrified.

"Please, I will let you alone. I won't harm you anymore, but please, let me..."

Sasuke didn't let him talk until the end. He grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. Yori screamed in pain and Sasuke let go. He stepped on Yoris right leg and it broke under his weight. Yori screamed again. Sasuke smiled evilly, then he laid his right hand around Yoris throat and pulled him up. His feet hung in the air and Sasuke was sure his eyes were flashed red and if he wanted to not kill this man, he couldn't do it. He couldn't stop himself anymore. His hand squeezed his throat and Yori gasped after air. His eyes were full of fear and pain. No, Sasuke would definitely not stop it. Sasukes smile widened and his bloodlust let everything vanish. He didn't feel anything except the urge to kill. This was a state nothing and nobody could stop him and he would kill everything and everyone who was standing in his way.

_She was breathing hard, her side ached by every breath. But there was no time to rest. She had killed the last enemy, so Yori was the last left over. She noticed Hinata standing beside her, smiling grateful.  
"Thanks. For running after me."  
"No need for that."  
A scream grabbed her attention. It came from Yori. He was laying on the ground, the hands around his leg. He was in pain, no doubt about it. He was coughing and spit out blood. And Sasuke was standing above him. A evil smile on his lips and ready to kill his opponent. His eyes were red. He was in rage. And maybe no one could stop him.  
Sakura slowly walked toward the two. "Sasuke. Stop it."  
No answer, not even a sign he heard. "Sasuke. Look at me."  
His hands built fists. Now she was standing next to him. From here she could see Yoris splittered leg and the suffocating marks on the throat. Sasuke wanted to kill him. Slowly. But without him they had nobody to reveal the reason behind it.  
His head slowly turned to her. His eyes were as red as blood, the black markings inside seemed unreal.  
"Sasuke. Leave him alone."  
He growled, fixing the terrified Yori again.  
Sakura touched his hand with hers, loosing the fist he made. She leaded him back from the opponent.  
Sasuke was shivering. Surely not of fear, more of loosing control.  
"Sasuke. It's alright. Calm down."  
He stared at her, she looked back. Step by step, his body relaxed. His head sank on her shoulder. She could do nothing more than embracing him. For a long time.  
The others had finally followed. She wanted to draw back from Sasuke, but his grip only tightened. So she could just watch.  
They weren't hurt badly, nothing difficult to heal. Only Tenten looked more exhausted, though this was no surprise. The fight before and this must have taking her strength.  
"What do we do with him?" Ino asked, watching Yori with eagle eyes. He was still lying on the ground, whimpering about his broken leg.  
"Let's kill him" Tenten proposed.  
"Or torture him." That came from Neji.  
He was looking quiet tortured himself. His skin was pale, the wounds dark from the blood. His eyes were darker, more gray.  
"No, we should let Tsunade decide this." Gai may was right about it, but the truth wasn't always the best to satisfy your anger.  
"Just get him away from me" Sasuke said. He didn't raised his head from Sakuras shoulder, but the warning was clear.  
Hinata nodded. "Yes, this would be the best for now."  
Sakura silently thanked her for staying calm in this tense atmosphere.  
"We will follow" Sakura told the others. "Just go ahead."  
Shikamaru agreed, he and Gai took the whining Yori up and vanished. The rest following short after, Ino not without flashing a glance to Sakura.  
Then they were alone.  
Sasuke finally let her go, but captured her with a kiss whereas. She closed her eyes, kissing him back.  
"Don't you ever dare to do that again." His lips wandered over her neck.  
"What?" she gasped.  
"Running after the enemies without somebody to protect you at your side."  
She felt teeth on her sensible skin.  
"I don't need … protection." Her mind was blank, colours bursting behind her eyes.  
"Sure about that?"  
She couldn't answer anymore. He was … God, this feelings will kill her.  
"I count that as a no."  
How did he stay so calm?  
When he stopped, she moaned for more. His smile was more than pleased.  
'Pull yourself together! You may be addicted, but not completely overwhelmed by him.' That was a lie.  
"Is that some sort of rule you came up with?"  
"Actually yes. And here's another. If you let yourself touch from any other man besides me, he will be dead." A kiss followed his words.  
"Yeah? Then that also counts for you. No other girls."  
"Can deal with that."  
Mmmh. She almost purred like a cat. Amazing feeling flashed through her body, from happiness to excitement over... Her eyes widened.  
Love was pulsating through her veins again.  
Colourful, spreading, glowing love.  
She almost attacked Sasuke, throwing herself against him. They landed in the grass.  
"What was that for?" His hands were on her waist, warm through the clothes.  
"I love you." _

He stared at her. Emotionless, but on the inside was a chaos of feelings. He was surprised, confused and sceptic. A part of him wanted to jump up and run happily around, but the other part didn't believe her words.

"What?" The word escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Pain flashed over her face, before she smiled and got up to his feet.

"Forget it. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Sakura?"

She simply turned and ran away. Her movements were not correct. She was injured. Sasuke jumped to his feet and ran after her as fast as he could. He wasn't really wounded or anything, so he was after a short while at her side. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand still. She didn't turn.

"Sakura," he said and she flinched. He froze. She struggled to get free from him, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. A sob startled him and he pulled her even closer.

"I am sorry," he murmured in her hair.

"I was serious, dammit."

"I know." He really knew.

"You are an idiot."

"I know," he said again and breathed in. It was such a wonderful scent.

"I hate you," she sniffed and he turned her around. He cupped her face in his hands. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"That..." He kissed her on the nose. "...is not true." He kissed her gentle on the lips and she returned it more passionately. He chuckled against her lips and changed the kiss in one of take. He took everything and gave nothing. Butterflies flew in his stomach and he was truly happy. She loved him. He couldn't really believe it. His hands wandered over her shoulders to her back and down to her waist. He grabbed it rough and pressed their bodies together. She moaned and he smiled. Their lips parted for the need of air and they looked each other deep in their eyes.

"You love me?" He couldn't resist to ask. She rolled her eyes and laid her forehead against his.

"Of course. How could I not?"

He smirked, but didn't say anything.

"You are so arrogant," she stated and he kissed her on the lips. Only for a second, but it was enough to create a fire in him that wanted to be extinguish and the only one who could was the woman standing in front of him. Their bodies touched from their thighs up to their chests.

"Sakura, please go," he begged. "Otherwise..." 'I will take you here and now.' He didn't say it out loud, but he saw the understanding in her eyes. She let her fingers brush over his neck. He shuddered.

"I don't mind," she whispered, he pushed her away and glared at her.

"Idiot! I don't want that!" He went away. Followed the way the others went. He noticed that Sakura didn't follow him.

"Hurry up!" he yelled over his shoulder, not looking back, so he couldn't change his decision to wait for the two to be alone and in a bed. He shook his head to get the image of them out off his head. Sakuras steps were audible behind him and he went on.

After a while, Sasuke had not been able to banish the pictures, they entered Tsunades office and found Yori on a chair in the middle of the room. His back faced Sasuke and Sakura. The only other person was Tsunade who sat behind her desk. She looked at them and smiled. Sasuke went past Yori and glanced at him from above. The man whimpered and tried to get away as much as possible, but it was impossible. Chains out of strong metal hold him on his place.

"What do you got from him?" Sasuke asked the Hokage quietly and leaned down to her.

"Nothing, sadly, but I think you can. Are you feeling well enough for that?"

"Yes, I won't kill him," he said as it was a joke he would ever kill people, but she was right. It could happen, but... He saw to Sakura. Her eyes were filled with pain and horror. If she had looked at Yori he would have understood it, but she was looking at him. He couldn't think of a reason for that.

**Aww, Sasuke! You are a real idiot, aren't you? The next chapter will be the big final! (I think) **

**Hope you enjoyed it and maybe you review it...?  
**


	13. Chapter 13 End

**That is the last part and now it will be highly sexual. So, if you don't want or don't be allowed to read something like that, don**'**t do it! If you are, read, enjoy and review to tell us what we can do better. Oh, if you forget or I forgot to say it, I wrote Sasukes position and my friend Sakuras. So you can be specific**. **Enjoy the last chapter of** _Love again**!**_

_'Do we really have to do that now?'  
Sakura was disappointed. She had hoped they would deal with Yori later. After some hours... or nights.  
Sasuke must have seen the feeling in her eyes, he was staring at her.  
"Please, don't torture me, I tell you everything!" Yori whined.  
Tsunade smiled. "I hoped for that reaction. I hope we get all the informations we want."  
"But wouldn't it be better, when we wait for another day?" Sakura asked, still looking at Sasuke. "I bet, he would even be more helpful then."  
Sasuke realized what she wanted and agreed. He understood the wink."Yeah, we should find someone first who heals your leg, right?"  
He bowed down and clapped on Yoris right leg. The scream followed almost immediately.  
The Hokage must have also understood something, because she was nodding her head. "I think this is a good idea. And we still have a cell free for you."  
Yori didn't answered, just tried to escape from the chains holding him on the chair.  
Tsunade stood up. "You two can go, I'll deal wit him."  
Thankful for the permission to leave, Sakura bowed.  
When they had left the house, Sasuke told her to follow him. He took the way over the roofs to his home.  
With every step, Sakura felt more excited and couldn't await it any longer.  
After Sasuke opened the door and let her in, she grabbed his hands, pulled them on her wrist and kissed him.  
Love and excitement flashed through her body, letting her heart race. She was longing for something. It was like a dependency. And Sasuke was the medicine.  
He leaded her through the living room. She was gasping for air, when their lips parted.  
But this was just to perfect to last.  
In the second she kissed him again, Hikaru entered the room. She froze, staring at them.  
'I didn't see that coming.'  
Embarrassed, Sakura drew back from Sasuke.  
Hikaru was first surprised, then she sighed. "I knew, this would happen sooner or later."  
"I am ... sorry" Sakura said, really meaning it. How must have she felt, seeing her fiancée kissing another girl. Even though, she might not love him, it still would be an awful feeling.  
Hikaru shrugged. Looked like it didn't really hurt her. "It's okay. I already know, I had no chance in the first place. But at least you make him happy. And that's all his parents wanted in the end. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I think you might need some … time."  
Sakura blushed madly. A laugh escaped Hikaru. "So I am meeting Kiba. He promised me to show me the town. I may be still engaged, but this won't stay like this forever, I hope?" she asked looking to Sasuke.  
"Right, I'll deal with that later." He also looked a bit embarrassed.  
'He's showing a feeling. He's just to sweet.'  
Her hand automatically touched his.  
"See you then. Bye!" Hikaru had left.  
The silence now wasn't unpleasant. It was peaceful. And Sasuke looked so relieved.  
'Right. His parents. He always wanted to make them proud, and now...'  
Now everything was perfect.  
"I think this is the best day of my life" Sakura said smiling lightly.  
"Sure about that?" came the responds.  
"Yes. Why not?"  
"You might change your opinion tomorrow."  
"Why should I – Oh." She understood the hint. _

He grinned self-confident. He was in heaven. A wonderful, beautiful woman in front of him, Yori in jail, his wounds had healed and there are no one who could stand in their way anymore. He stepped forward and cupped her face with one hand. He didn't feel so much for someone since he could think.

"Sasuke," she whispered and laid a hand on his chest. "Are you sure about this?"

"'This'?" he asked and furrowed his brows.

"You and me. There is something in your eyes which says... something about this idea, but I don't really know what it is."

He smiled gently. "You don't know how long I wanted this." He leant in and kissed her on the place he placed the kissmark. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Bed?" she asked quietly and he smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up. She let a surprise tone out.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"You wanted to go to a bed. I am taking you there."

"I can walk," she said annoyed, but laid her hands around his neck. He only laughed and went to his bedroom. There he laid her gently on the bed and positioned himself above her. She lifted her arms and stroke her fingers through his hair.

"You sure?" He lowered himself, their bodies touched. She nodded and kissed him.

"I love you and I am really, really sure."

"You are the greatest woman I ever met." He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. His hands wandered slowly over her neck to the sleeves of her Shirt. He pushed it down and wandered with his mouth along her neck. She shuddered and caressed his back. Her hands slipped under his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her fingers trailed over his bare chest and he ripped her shirt apart. She gasped and blushed.

"You don't need to be ashamed. There is nothing I didn't see before." But despite his words, his eyes trailed over her body. Desire filled him and his breath became unsteady. He closed his mouth around her breast and sucked on it. She gasped and crawled her fingers in his hair. It was only a bit painful, but Sasuke didn't really feel it. He struggled to go slow and not to rush it, but as he glanced on her face, when he sucked on the other breast, his pants became unbelievable tight. He paused, his head was tugged down, but he grabbed after her hands and let them release his hair. He took both of her hands in his left hand, grabbed the rest of her shirt and tied her wrist on the bed-head above her head.

"Sasuke," she said outraged. He only smiled.

"Close your eyes and enjoy it."

She blushed deeply and did it. With one fluently motion her white skirt, well, it was originally white, now it was red and brown, were ripped apart, too. Sasuke froze. On her thigh was a thin bloody line.

"You are hurt," he whispered and her head flinched up.

"That's only a scratch. Nothing serious."

He licked above it and Sakura moaned. He sucked on the line, licked and sucked again. She moaned. Loud.

He grinned and went up. He kissed her belly-button and the place between her breasts and her neck.

"Sakura. I love you," he said serious and with every gentleness he had. She opened her eyes. They sparkled.

"I know." She smiled seductively. "And now, do what we were doing before."

His pants became unbearable and he put it off.

"Sakura," he whispered and kissed her again. Gentle and tasting out the moment. She lifted her body and it touched his. He cursed in his thoughts and couldn't control himself anymore. He pressed his lips harsh against hers and licked above her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted and he pushed his tongue in her mouth. When their tongues touched, she moaned and pressed her body harder against his. Now it was his turn to moan. He felt Sakura smirk.

'Okay, you wanted it', he thought and ripped her slip apart. She escaped his longing mouth.

"Sasuke! My clothes!"

"You don't need clothes," he answered calm, but his heart beat very fast by the sight of her exposed body. She realized her nakedness and blushed.

"Sasuke, release my hands!" she commanded. He let his body sink on hers and he bet she could feel how hard he was.

"If you do something for me."

"W-what?"

He laid his right hand on her opening and pushed one finger in it. She moaned loud and her hips rocked up. He smiled evilly and moved his finger in and out. Again and again. Her moans came with his own rhythm and he wanted it to last a while longer, but he couldn't endure it anymore. So, he pushed another finger in. Her hips trembled and she screamed. Sasuke stopped surprised.

"Did you just..."

Her whole face was red and she looked to the side, avoiding his eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head and laughed. "I didn't think you would come with this."

"Shut up and untie me!"

"No, you came and I want too, so we finish this first." He pulled his fingers out and she moaned. He grinned and removed his boxers. Sakura get a glimpse of his erection and gasped. He smirked and positioned himself between her legs. He grabbed her legs and pushed them apart. As far as possible. He went nearer and leant forward. His hands cupped her face and he looked her deep in the eyes.

"You ready?"

She nodded. "It's not that I am still a virgin."

He couldn't stop the jealousy stab in his heart. "You slept with others?"

"Of course." She paused. "You didn't have sex with anyone?"

Sasuke shook his head. She trembled and moaned loud. It was nearly a screaming. She came again. Sasuke wrinkled his forehead. He hadn't done anything.

"It was the imagination that I am your first," she explained and he grinned.

"Can I?"

"Yes, as hard as you want," she said seductively.

"Don't regret it." He leant back, grabbed her legs and rocked his hips forward. Both of them moaned and Sakura came again, but he didn't give her time to rest. Without taking consideration he pushed himself in her and lost control completely.

Sasuke moaned and she screamed in pleasure. Again and again. He didn't want it to end.

~~~~~~~Six hours later~~~~~~~

And it didn't end so quickly. Now they laid next to each other. Exhausted and sweat drenched. During they third or fourth time, he hadn't really count it, he untied her and that was much better than her tied up.

'Well, she is amazing whatever she is doing', he thought and rolled to the side. He looked at her and smiled. She noticed it and moved closer to him, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you, Sasu," she whispered in his neck and kissed the place there.

"I love you, too, Saku." He kissed her on the mouth.

_She laughed lightly. "For your first time it was quiet amazing."  
He blushed. That was all Sakura wanted. Sasuke blushing was just to sweet.  
She laid her head on his bare chest. His warm and strong heartbeat was pulsating in the same rhythm as her own.  
She felt his hands wandering through her hair. She sighed.  
"I always wanted this."  
"What?"  
"This right here. Love. Love from you."  
"You can have it. All of it."  
Her emotions ran wild. Her tight hug ended in a deep kiss. She was feeling so pleased, she could purr like a cat.  
"I don't think I can stand up today. I feel exhausted" she told him.  
He froze. "What do you mean by that? Did I ..."  
"No. It was just more I can take. I mean, it was long. I just need a break."  
"I count that as a compliment."  
"Do that."  
He stretched his body under hers.  
When life only could be filled with these days.  
But their was still something outside this room. People. Enemies and friends. Problems. But with Sasuke she could deal with them all.  
"Hey, Sasuke."  
"Yeah?" He turned his towards her.  
"Would you marry me?"_

**I know, the end is such a stupid ending, but I couldn't convience my friend to write more. I am so sorry! And I am also sorry when our english sucked. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**_  
_


End file.
